Harry Potter and the Twist of Life
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: Harry descovers a father and a heritage he never even dreamed of. Now relying on his own choices he shall deside the fate of a world. Creature Harry Slash HPDM COMPLETE
1. unexpected occurence

Harry Potter and the Twist of Life.

Summary: twist on Severitus, Snape is Harry's father, unfortunately this Harry is different he is done with Dumbledore's games so with his father and other unlikely allies he will fight for the right to have his own life. Creature Harry and Snape

Rating: M this is quite possibly the most graphic story I have attempted yet the warnings for my chapters will be child abuse to the point of torture, past self mutilation, and future slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own it I am just one bored teenager playing around with the wonderful characters J.K. Rowling created.

I have recently made some changes to this story as of 8-4-07 this is now a sixth year fic.

Chapter One

Unexpected Occurrence

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHogwartsZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The greasy haired, hooked nosed, potions master of Hogwarts castle by the name of Severus Snape was working carefully on one of his privately ordered potions. Truth be told he could have put it off for another week or so but he was currently trying to avoid a young youth with platinum blonde hair and mercury eyes, his godson Draco Malfoy. The young man was bored out of his mind locked into the confines of Hogwarts dungeons where his godfather's personal quarters were located. Severus Snape was just not cut out to dealing with extremely bored adolescents, so had locked himself in his potion room to give both of them some space.

You are probably wondering just why the two men had locked themselves into the potion master's quarters. The answer to that is fairly straight forward but will take some time to explain. This whole misadventure was the doing of three important wizards. The first was a dark wizard by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, this wizard had become the worst Dark Lord in history calling himself Lord Voldemort, the man's deeds were so notorious the general populace refused to speak his name. Most just called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who, for the surprisingly large group of followers he was the Dark Lord. Only two wizards referred to him as Voldemort and they were Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. These two wizards were the icons of the light side, Albus Dumbledore the light's general, and Harry Potter its warrior despite his tender age.

The potions master was branded as a follower of the Dark Lord, but held the precarious position as a spy for Albus Dumbledore. No one but him knew his true allegiance and that had lead to this sequestering of his life. He was hunted by men on both sides. The two leaders were hard pressed to keep their loyal followers from killing him. He held the power of being too valuable to kill but too uncertain to trust. It made for a very nervous life.

The younger wizard was there because his father, also a follower of the Dark Lord, had a sadistic side to his nature his son refused to be a party to any longer. Draco had yet to decide his own allegiance but it would not be given to his father he knew that much.

So now you are wondering how Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter fit into this whole mess aren't you? Well the elder's involvement was a much more obvious one. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster for a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that just happened to be located in Hogwarts castle where the two ambiguous wizards were currently staying. Dumbledore was a man who liked to keep his players close to him, so he could guide, watch, and generally order around.

Harry Potter had become an enigma. The boy was a selfish, arrogant, child who Snape had to save his pristine neck from being broken in one of the boy's idiotic Gryffindor adventures on more then one occasion. Snape had been incredibly hard on the boy trying to toughen him up for the real world. Snape had hated the boys father James and in turn took that anger and hatred out on the boy. The mysterious part came that even though Snape had admittedly made the boy's life hell, Harry had tried to save him at the end of the boy's fourth school year. The boy had seen one of his class mates get killed directly before his eyes and then was forced to duel the Dark Lord upon his rebirth. When he eventually made it back to the school he had made a point of telling Snape that the Dark Lord knew he was a spy and had mentioned he would be killed.

What the boy hadn't known was that both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were fully aware of his murky allegiance. The reason the Dark Lord wanted him dead was that he had chosen to stay by Dumbledore's side instead of answering Voldemort's summons. He had yet to make the decision to cut ties completely with the Dark Lord and throw in his lot with Dumbledore, or go to the Dark Lord and stop being Dumbledore's chess piece.

A year had passed since then and he had yet to make a true decision about his allegiance. He had gone back to a few death eater meeting but was not entrusted into the inner circle just yet Voldemort was waiting for him to make a final decision on which side he would fight for in the end. The proof of that was the steadily burning mark branded into the skin of his left forearm. The level of pain was just bearable which told Snape Voldemort was irritated with him and growing impatient but not quite ready to kill. Dumbledore himself didn't even know Snape was still deciding on who to follow he thought he had Severus right where he wanted him thanks to his insistence he refrain from going back to the Dark Lord that night in June.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ #4 Privet Drive, Surrey England ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry Potter, was captive at his relatives home at the same time Snape and Draco were at Hogwarts. Petunia Dursley was Harry Potter's aunt, sister to Lily Potter Harry's mom. Contrary to one snarky potion master's beliefs Harry did not live a coddled life. Sure it was nearly noon and he was still asleep in his room. Normal parents would have been contemplating waking the teen up to do some chores around the house, but the Dursleys were anything but normal despite what they liked to believe.

Harry wasn't in a bedroom he was shoved into the cupboard under the stairs yet again, and he wasn't really sleeping he was lost in the darkness of unconsciousness. Petunia Dursley worked him like a house elf, no matter the injuries he sustained. He was fed a slice of bread and a half cup of water once a week if he was lucky. He hadn't had a full meal since he had left Hogwarts.

Vernon Dursley used the boy like a human piñata. He used his hands, feet, an old belt, and an ancient riding whip which often left Harry on the floor of his cupboard a bloody heap. Between the two older Dursleys they were slowly killing the wizarding world's hero. Dudley Dursley, Harry's fat whale of a cousin, was hastening Harry's death. Harry was forced to cook all meals, and Dudley ate enough for five people. Harry was forced to clean the entire house from top to bottom and Dudley would drag mud throughout the house just before Harry had finished making him start over again. This treatment would have been annoying but bearable if it weren't for the injuries he had sustained making every chore agonizingly painful.

When the day was over and Harry was locked back in his cupboard for the night, the night terrors came to him. He had woken up every night without fail since coming back to the Dursleys after his fourth year at Hogwarts. Most nights he was able to keep from screaming, but sometimes he just couldn't hold them back and Vernon decided his freak nephew needed a lesson in waking people up.

So you can see now after everything he had been through in the summer it was a blessing unconsciousness had taken hold of him. The only reason he had been allowed this escape was because he was nursing a broken right leg and a severely sprained ankle on his left. It wasn't until the wounds on his back had begun to fester and putrefy with infection that the darkness took him. Before the blessed moment of darkness had come he had been dealing with the horrendous pain in silence hoping someone from his school would notice the lack of letters or communication of any kind and retrieve him from this Hell hole, he really couldn't tell how much more of this he could take with his sanity intact.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHogwartsZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Finally Draco's boredom had overcome him and he crashed through the door to Snape's potion room. The elder man was just in the finishing portion of the potion and all his focus was on the potion. The last ingredient had to be cut by hand, directly into the cauldron, and in exact amounts. Just as the last dose fell in the cauldron Draco came in startling the man. The scalpel Snape had been using slipped the tiniest bit and a single drop of blood fell into the crystal clear potion.

Severus rounded on his godson ready to tear into the boy about the ruined potion. The only thing that stopped him from it was Draco's ashen face. He was staring at the potion. He knew his godfather's blood had fallen into the cauldron, and the clear potion was now swirling and changing color. He only knew of two potions that changed color when blood was added, Polyjuice which was thicker and a muddy brown color to start with, and the Paternity Potion.

The Paternity Potion was fairly straight forward. It sensed the bonds of blood and magic a child developed between its parents, in the case of this specific potion the bond between father and child. If it found such a bond it changed color to indicate the presence of the child and gender. It was used by Pureblooded families planning marriages, they wanted to make sure the soon to be husband had fathered no illegitimate heirs.

Severus turned to see exactly what had caused Draco to pale that dramatically. What he saw made him work to hide his shock and Draco could still see some of it on his face. The potion had turned a bright red, now since he was no one's father it should have remained clear.

He closed his eyes shook his head to clear the image then opened his eyes again, yep still there.

Severus Snape greasy git extrodinar had a child, and because of the color he knew he had a son. In the instant he recognized that fact his mind was assaulted with images, memories of times past that had been lost to him for fifteen long years.

XXXXXXXXXX#4 privet DriveXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry back in his cupboard was beginning to come back into consciousness. His eyes opened tiredly and he looked around. By the golden tone of the feeble light leaking in through the grate in the vent of the door. He knew it was late afternoon he sat up and swore softly in pain. Slowly, he reached up and pulled a piece of paneling sideways off the wall. In that small niche he had several things stashed, his wand, invisibility cloak, photo album, and a few small vials of dark purple liquid. He took one of the vials of liquid popped the cork and drank half of it. The purple liquid was a pain numbing potion and he only allowed himself half a dose, he could still feel his injuries but it numbed enough for him to get work done.

He tried to get up but his broken leg and bad ankle refused to hold his weight. He nearly cried out in exasperation, he knew even in his severely weakened state if he did not finish the chores Vernon would just make things worse. As much as he wanted to get up and get things done his body betrayed him he just couldn't get himself up. He knew better then to finish the numbing potion he needed every vial he brought and more. He struggled and struggled to get up, the pain in his legs, ribs, and back throbbed in rapid pulses. Half an hour later he heard the sounds of doom. His uncle was home and he hadn't been able to finish any of his chores. His chances of living to see Hogwarts again was slim to none.

His uncles voice was loud obnoxious and slurred with drink. He came and ripped Harry out of the cupboard by the scruff f his neck. He began to hit the small teen with his beefy fists and any thing with reach.

He through his back into the cupboard removed his massive belt and proceeded to lash the boy with that for a solid half hour. After the fourth solid whack Harry stopped trying to scream and just took the beatings.

His eyes were squeezed shut so he was not aware when Vernon reached up and brought out the long riding whip from its place on the top shelf. Harry was aware of when the pain switched from the wide swaths of agony into the smaller slices of pure pain. The whip came up and down repeatedly onto Harry's pale creamy flesh. It made a horrid wet thwack sound every time it hit and a line of red welled up and spilled over within seconds.

Vernon just kept up the beating switching between weapons occasionally. His favorite weapon was most definitely the whip he kept coming back to that over and over again. Vernon just kept going while Harry just got more and more soaked in his own blood. The ugly wounds both new and old were all reopened and bleeding, the older ones were exuding a putrid odor and thick yellow pus was oozing from them as Vernon busted the scaly, itchy scabs. Vernon took great pleasure in only using his fist in Harry's face.

Harry knew by now most of his ribs were at least cracked if not entirely broken. His cheek bone jaw and nose were smashed, plus his left hand and right clavicle. His wrists and arms were riddled with cracks and fractures. Finally an hour and a half into the beating Harry let go and lat himself fall into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness. Vernon just continued to beat his unresponsive nephew to a pulp. One unconscious the other busy with whipping the boy neither of them heard the front door open the duel horrified gasps. Although Vernon did feel it when the taller of the two intruders stupefied him.

Harry managed to fight the darkness enough to open his eyes just enough to see shadowy black shapes descend near him. He couldn't keep up the fight long so when the smaller of the two picked him up the wave of pain knocked him out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXHogwartsXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco waited anxiously for Severus to come to, luckily he didn't have long to wait. He watched the older wizard's onyx eyes open then Severus whispered in a weak voice. "I remember now."

"What was that all about?" Draco asked.

Severus answered him mechanically as if he was reliving the event not just telling it. "I didn't remember untill now, that must be Lily's doing she was marvelous with charms. Draco a little over 16 years ago the year I graduated from Hogwarts my father sent me to the Dark Lord to be marked. That night a few others and I were put through a loyalty test. We were to swarm a muggle village, kill all males in the village and capture the women. It was the meeting after I was officially marked that a group of women from the village was brought before the newly inducted death eaters we were instructed to rape and then Obliviate them.

The women were all under glamour charms we were not supposed to know who we had taken. I had a distinct distaste for rape, and no real interest in women. I think it would have been better just to kill those women insead of degrading them like that, but I had no choice Voldemort wanted him to suffer. They brought to me a petite blond with an abundance of freckles and exceedingly curvy. I never knew how she knew but she sensed my reluctance and gestured like she wished to speak. I wanted to at least let her have her final words before I took her so I removed the gag and actually looked at her for the first time.

I knew before she spoke who she was, the glamour was strong but not strong enough, no glamour on the planet was strong enough to cover those beautiful eyes. She spoke thought, 'I know that is you Severus. I know this is not the real you please for your sake and mine talk to Dumbledore get yourself out of this mess. I know what you must do and if this had to happen I wouldn't choose a different death eater.' She spoke so quietly and with such bravery. I don't know how I forced myself to do what I did.

When it was over I told her I was supposed to Obliviate her. She agreed on one condition, that I leave her my name nothing more. She left then with the rest of the Obliviated women and I let my heart grow hard it hurt so badly. I listened to this women though and went to Dumbledore and told him the whole story my actions and her words. He let me switch sides as long as I agreed to be his spy. I was basically trading one master for another but I would do anything for that emerald eyed women that I was forced to hurt.

It was not a month later that I heard she had married none other then my old nemesis. She called me to the wedding and we talked, she told me about a child and then there is a short gap in my memories. After that moment I didn't remember anything about that woman except the things that happened at Hogwarts. I was told to believe I had gone to Dumbledore off my own accord." Severus finished as if drained.

Draco was almost afraid to ask his next question. "Who was it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Lily Evans or as she became after her marriage Lily Potter." Severus answered quietly.

"Harry Potter is your son?" Draco asked unbelievingly. Severus just nodded and then sprang into action. He went into his room and came back five minutes later changed out of his work robes and into his imposing black ones.

"Draco I think we need to go get him, I have been watching Potter for awhile just to make sure he stays out of trouble. I saw some disturbing signs if I am right we need to get him out of there if I am wrong we need him here anyway to explain things. You have your portkey right?" Severus asked.

"Yes always," Draco answered.

"Then I will apparate us there and we can take the portkey back." Severus told him.

Severus swiftly strode out of his chambers with Draco at his heals. The hurried up and out of the dungeons across the entrance hall out the front doors and down the path to the end of the wards. When they got there Severus drew Draco close to himself and both of them disappeared with a quiet popping sound.

They reappeared just outside the wards at privet drive. They swiftly walked up to the house and Severus was reaching to knock when he heard string noises from within. A whistling sound then a wet smacking sound, like oh Merlin like a whip on wet flesh. That thought came to both wizards simultaneously and Severus blasted the door open the sight that greeted his eyes sickened and enraged him. A large beefy muggle was holding a whip bringing it down onto a quivering mass of flesh.

Severus was appalled when he realized that bloody mess was his son. He quickly stupefied the large muggle and rushed, with Draco right next to him, over to Harry. "Draco he is too bad for me to do anything here. Take him back to my quarters with you while I deal with things here. I will follow you in a minute or two." Severus told his godson quickly as he helped Draco pick up Harry and hold him close. He activated his portkey, a pendant around his neck and made sure tit was touching Harry.

Soon both boys were gone and Severus was left with these child abusing muggles. First he called out, "Accio Harry's things." From out of the cupboard a leather bound book, Harry's wand, and a few vials wrapped up in a silky cloak came soaring towards Severus who easily caught them.

Then he turned to the still stupefied Vernon and told the unconscious man. "I wonder if you enjoyed doing that to Harry because I can promise you, the rest of your life if you think a single bad thought about that boy you will regret it." Then he pointed his wand at the obese muggle and whispered a few words. The man glowed yellow for a second then returned to normal. Severus quickly enervated him then activated his portkey, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

He returned to his quarters and worked herd to revive his son. In due time all that could be done was done, and Harry was now in a restful sleep instead of unconsciousness.


	2. explanations and forgiveness

"Talking

'Thinking'

"Other language Demonus or _Angelus_"

'"Parseltongue'"

_Writing, letters, notes ECT_

Chapter two

Explanations and Forgiveness

Numb, utter and complete numbness was all he felt as he floated on the edge of consciousness. Something was tugging at him pulling him from the darkness that enshrouded him. He thought he heard a soothing voice whisper in his ear, "wake up Harry it is not your time to leave yet." That voice though quiet and soothing was also commanding and had a strength to it that made it impossible to disobey. Slowly Harry opened his heavy eyelids and returned to the realm of consciousness.

With his return from darkness also came the return of pain, but to his mild surprise it was not as bad as he expected. Most of the time after one of Vernon's more vicious beatings he wasn't able to move for at least twenty four hours if he went any longer then that he would receive another beating.

He stopped daydreaming at that time to notice that he was actually sitting in light and was stretched out instead of cramped. He came to the brilliant conclusion that he was not in his cupboard anymore.

Not twenty seconds after that thought entered his mind the door of the room he was in swung open and someone stepped inside. The hulking black shadow moved closer to him, Harry tried to shy away but was finding it difficult as the stiffness from his sore muscles prevented much movement.

The shadow did something then that startled Harry even more, it gave Harry his glasses back. Once they were situated on his nose he figured out two thing rather quickly A.) His captor was male B.) It was his potions master from school. After that last point came to mind he had one thought. 'What did I do this time?'

He had just decided to voice this thought when Snape spoke. "Harry, good to see you're awake. You gave us quite the scare I wasn't sure if you would wake up or slip into a coma. Drink these they should help clear up the remaining dizziness and help with the fatigue." Snape handed him two vials which he gulped down with practiced ease. He had the record for most hospital wing visits per year he could recognize most healing potions on sight.

Harry finally found his tongue. "Thank you Sir, but why am I here?" He asked hesitantly, the Dursleys most ingrained rule was to never ask questions it still carried through to now.

"You are here for several reasons the most pressing being that you were dieing in your relative's home. I brought you here and healed you, and you have been asleep for a good 24 hours." Snape explained and Harry noticed his tone of voice was softer and had he heard Snape use his first name earlier?

Harry chanced asking a few more questions. "Where is here, and um why are you doing this for me? You hate me." Harry said the last part so quietly Snape wasn't sure if he had heard him right.

"You are in my quarters, Madame Pomfrey has left for the summer and I was well equipped to deal with injuries. I never truly hated you Harry. I hated James Potter and that on top of my need to hide my spying caused me to be unduly cruel. I couldn't see past the face of my rival or see beneath your masks." Snape said thoroughly shocking Harry. He was thinking who was polyjuicing as his Potions professor. This couldn't be Snape talking just couldn't.

Something in his expression must have clued Snape in to what he was thinking because the potions master spoke again. "Yes this is me, I truly am sorry for my past actions. There are things you must be aware of before it is too late. I am unsure if you are strong enough to handle this just yet." Severus said the last part with a questioning tone almost like he was asking Harry's opinion about what he deemed himself capable of.

"With all due respect Sir, you don't know me that well. You honestly think this is the first summer Vernon has acted like this? No every year since I started school I came home to beatings and pain. True this summer they took it further, other years they kept me able bodied enough to work until the night before returning to Hogwarts. Then all hell broke loose and he would beat me as much as he liked because I could no longer help around the house while at school.

I have played Quidditch with a broken pelvis, and cast charms with a broken wrist. In second year Lockhart did me a favor the bone in my upper arm had already been broken and was healing together wrong. When he disappeared the bone he took away the pain and I was able to hide that it had been injured before hand from Madame Pomfrey.

I feel better now than I have in a very long time if you have something to say go ahead and say it. I won't break and if it is as important as you are making me think it is. Then keeping it from me could be dangerous and not just to me." Harry answered him evenly. He wanted to be told the truth and to receive honesty you must give it.

Severus looked him over carefully before sighing a little and sitting gracefully in a chair situated next to the bed. "Before we start you may want to take this." He said holding out another vial of electric green potion. Harry knew what it was, a Calming Draught. He took the vial gingerly and gulped it down long used to the foul tastes of Severus's potions.

When Severus noted that the potion he had given Harry had taken affect he started talking in a low tone as if he was barely holding onto a large amount of pain. "To tell you properly you need to know some of my history with the Marauders and Lily. I have to admit I told Draco some of this but I left out a lot and deliberately mislead him on others.

In the beginning the Marauders and I were actually silent partners. We couldn't be seen openly being friends because of me being a Slytherin and my father being a loyal Death Eater.

We staged fights between us so no one would find out. Unfortunately someone managed to outsmart us, a beautiful green eyed red haired woman. Your mother found us setting up one of our pranks late at night, instead of turning us in she wanted to get in on the fun.

That was the start of our friendship and it would see us through until our final year at Hogwarts. My father started pressuring me more and more to get the mark, but I didn't want it, I enjoyed the Dark Arts I had been taught but wasn't sure if I was actually dark enough to use them, and I had the Marauders and your mother to live for.

It was at that time that James turned his back on me your mother and Remus were the only ones who stood up for me against him. Eventually even they had to give in and follow James. Lily was by then engaged to him and Remus, Sirius and Pettigrew had known each other for much longer then they had known me.

The day they all left me alone was the day I stopped fighting my father, and got the Mark. Fate was not through with me however, I still had to pass Voldemort's loyalty test. I was so full of anger the Dark Lord was pleased with my performance and as a reward he brought in women for those that he found doing well.

We were not to know who we were paired with as the women were under glamours. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it the glamour placed on the women given to me was not strong enough to hide one specific feature.

I saw those beautiful emerald eyes and knew I was looking at Lily. She recognized me as well I defied Voldemort's orders and took the gag out of her mouth to let her speak. She told me she knew it was me and that I was only following orders. She said that if she had to be kidnapped and put through this at least it was me and not someone who would purposefully hurt her.

I am ashamed to admit that we didn't have a choice, Voldemort checked all the women to see if they had been properly humiliated. If I had not done what I did we would have both been killed.

Afterwards she told me to go to Dumbledore that he could help me and that she would be there. I listened to her and after leaving Voldemort's lair I went to the headmaster.

She was already there having been released before I was. Dumbledore heard her side of the story and knew everything that happened was beyond either of our control. We came up with a plan, I would Obliviate most of the experience from Lily's mind. She would be able to recall the event happened but not specifics. This would allow her to function normally in her job and with her fiancé James.

It wasn't a month later that they got married I came to the wedding but mainly stayed by myself. I was horrified by what I had done and every time it was near Lily it would come back full force.

8 months after their wedding you were born and I dared to think the unthinkable. I went to see Lily a few weeks after your birth, she confirmed my suspicions and then told me I would have to be Obliviated or you would have both been in danger. I let her perform the charm I remembered my Death Eater initiation and coming to Dumbledore to spy but I thought you were James' son.

You need to know now that you are not the son of James Potter, but you are mine. I hated James because in his abandonment of me he not only left me to death eaters but it made me have to do something to Lily I would not wish on anyone. I did not want that to happen to anyone else so I hurt you in turn. Forgive me I was wrong and until a few days ago I could not see how wrong." Severus somewhere during his story had hung his head down and the words became broken and disjointed. He managed to keep his tone even but there was no hiding his pain.

Harry was just sitting in shock he was having trouble wrapping his mind around the situation. He knew if the calming potion had not been in his system his first reaction would have been blind rage, but the potion suppressed that. He actually thought about what was said before jumping to conclusions. He heard the pain and regret in Severus's voice he also heard complete honesty rather then half truths and lies. He found himself believing his professor... no wait his father. That was a weird thought, but something was nagging at his mind so he hesitantly asked his newly discovered father a question.

"Why are you telling me now? I can understand you wanting to apologize and wanting me to know the truth, but why the urgency couldn't this have waited until school started?" Harry asked confused as to the timing.

"Two answers to that the first being I had suspected some form of neglect on your caretaker's part. I was unaware of how bad it was but I didn't want you there longer if it was unnecessary. And next you need to know because I suspect Lily put a few charms on you when you were born. I would have waited until later in the summer after you had gotten to know the real me before telling you but I noticed the charms are starting to fade.

I should also warn you that you will be receiving some different magic because neither your mother nor I are pureblooded wizards. We are not even human both of us were adopted by mortal families. There is no way to make this any easier you are half demon and half angel. Depending on the type of spell Lily used you could change a little or a great deal.

I am sorry to lay all this on you at once but I didn't want you to over react when you felt and saw yourself change. I don't know if there will be any pain involved, your mother's transformations were painless mine hurt a lot in the beginning but eased over time. I don't think the potions I use to ease my own transformations will work on your hybrid blood, but I hope to adapt it so it will.

The calming draught I gave you should run out in a few hours but it should be long enough for you to get some semblance of balance restored." Severus told him before sweeping out of the door. Harry was left alone in the room to think.

He didn't move for about three hours before he had to get up to relieve his bladder. He took care of that quickly in the adjoining bathroom in his rooms. He was washing his hands when he looked up at the mirror.

He understood then why Severus had told him when he did. The changes weren't much yet but they were definitely there. His face was thinning out and his eyes were moving in their setting. He was a little taller and his hair was longer. His once bronzed complexion was paling to a light tan. He knew this was only the beginning he was excited and a little nervous to see how much he changed.


	3. Changes

Chapter three

Changes

As the days went by Harry slowly recovered and he got to know his father and Draco better. Turns out his father was so harsh in classes because they were working with highly volatile and deadly ingredients. Severus had discovered through the years that yelling and intimidation worked out best to keep people from repeating the same mistakes.

When Severus was busy he talked to Draco. The two had too much history to become immediate friends. They were slowly working on repairing the damage and learning about each other. They started out on neutral territory with things they both enjoyed, namely Quidditch and classes.

As it turned out Draco shared Harry's anger over the lack of competent Defense teachers. Draco said Dumbledore was inviting the Slytherins to join Voldemort with that policy. Why join a side that won't train its own soldiers? That simple comment got Harry thinking. He definitely didn't like where his train of thought was taking him. In simple terms Dumbledore was training his soldiers, only Dumbledore's soldiers consisted of one person. Every adventure from first year and beyond was facilitated by Dumbledore in some way.

In first year Dumbledore gave him the cloak and knowledge necessary to get through the challenges. Not to mention Hagrid's comments on Voldemort and the Slytherin's during their trip in Diagon Alley. Another thing hit him about first year, when he couldn't find the platform. Molly Weasley just happened to ask where it was in his hearing range. I mean what pureblood wizarding family does not know what platform it is? It hurt harry to think his friendship with Ron could have been a set up. Yet as he thought about it suddenly it didn't seem so hard to believe. Ron had always been the first to accuse, get angry, or jealous. His actions during the tournament had been a prime example.

Hermione however he didn't know what to think about her. He did save her from the troll but what about the friendship. For all he knew the troll itself was the set up to get him close to Hermione. He thought maybe Dumbledore didn't believe he was doing well enough in school on his own. He even thought about what the sorting hat had said. It wanted harry in Slytherin yet had given harry his choice fairly easily.

The more Harry thought about it the angrier he got. He had just had his world shattered again. Everything he had ever known and accepted as fact was a pack of lies. He attempted to rein in his temper knowing he usually caused some accidental magic when he was this worked up. It was hard work, achieving his goal was elusive and slippery as an eel. Just when he thought he had a grip on his temper he lost it again.

In his struggles the rest of the charms disintegrated and his body began to morph. A splitting pain and a wet tearing sound accompanied by the cracking and shifting of his shoulder blades, Great gashes appeared in his back and wings pushed their painful way out. He felt his wasted muscles fill and begin to bulge as his height increased. He couldn't see it but his face had altered. He now looked like a cross between Lily and Severus the most spectacular change being his hair and eyes. His hair had become extremely dark nearly black auburn and his eyes well the pupils had become slits and the emerald irises glowed like a cats. The whites of his eyes had become red. He felt what he assumed to be armored scales creeping out from his wings to scatter across his shoulders and back coming onto the front to meet around his torso and waist.

From what he could see of his scales and wings. They were tough and shaped like dragons but the color was an opalescent white that shimmered and shot back flaming colors with his movements. Whatever inherit magic he had unwittingly released had finished his healing leaving him fully healthy but tired out from expending that much magic.

It was at that time that Severus came into the room having heard the thumps Harry had made during his transformation. He just stood there looking at his exhausted son in awe for a few moments before snapping back to himself. "Harry are you alright?" he asked in concern he remembered his first transformation it was always painful but it lessened with every morphing.

"Yes, I was angry what is happening to me?" Harry asked nervously he had been warned he would change he was not expecting something like that.

"Ah, that's what triggered it. It's nothing to worry about. Your anger triggered you to transform for the first time. You have the dragon style wings from me and the coloring from your mother. Your eyes are a mix of both of ours the cat like pupils and redness are from me and the glow comes from your mother. I think you should go take a look at yourself all the charms are gone. To transform back into human form just calm down slowly and breathe deeply. Picture yourself as human again and you should go back to normal." Severus explained to his son.

Harry did as he was told. He looked in the mirror and found he liked his transformed appearance. The white coloring gave the appearance of innocence yet the foreboding appearance showed he had a hard side to him. He concentrated on calming himself down and returning to human shape. It was a little painful but not nearly as excruciating as when he first became what he was.

He took in his new human shape as well. He liked what he saw. He had a nice blend of features from both his parents. Instead of being a carbon copy of one of them. His face had the angularity of his father but Lily's features softened them a bit. His eyes had deepened a few shades but were still startlingly green. His nose was from his mother with a masculine cast to it. He was still shorter then a normal boy his age but he had grown a few inches. He thought his height probably had to do with his upbringing. His muscles had receded somewhat from his transformed state but they were not wasted away like they were before.

He knew with a good exercise routine and decent meals he would soon take after his father in body shape. Long with a great deal of lean muscle ideal body shape for a duelist. He looked at the mirror for a few more minutes adjusting to his new appearance and stepped out to let his father get a good look at the human form of his son.

Severus took in the new appearance with pride. His and Lily's son was a handsome young man. He no longer resembled Harry Potter. That left them with a few options. Harry could go back to Hogwarts the way he was and Severus would claim him. Harry could be glamoured and they could hide their new relationship. The last option was Harry Potter could go away to train and Severus's son could come to Hogwarts.

Severus quickly explained this to his son. Harry thought about it for awhile and came to a discussion.

"I want to take my life in my own hands again. Harry Potter is going to go away for awhile. I just have one question." Harry said.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"What will my new name be?" He asked with a smile.

"I always liked the name Osias," Severus supplied.

"I wouldn't mind that how about a middle name?" Osias asked.

"I had a cousin once who was kind his name was Thantos." Severus offered.

"Osias Thantos Snape, I can live with that. Now what about Dumbledore?" Osias asked.

"Let me deal with him I can get him to back down from us." Severus said with confidence.

"Alright Father," Osias said swiftly and fled the room leaving a very shocked Severus in his wake. He was a father he still couldn't believe it but that one word from his son suddenly brought everything into clarity. He would protect his son with his life if necessary. For now though he would just work at fixing past mistakes. He knew a good way to start he would teach his son how to fly.


	4. Machinations of a Madman

Chapter Four

Machinations of a Madman

Severus had a hard time with the headmaster. First he had to convince Albus he really had a son. All they had to do to fix that was call Osias up, a few hard looks and a paternity potion later Osias Thantos Snape was added to the Hogwarts transcripts. While they were in the office Severus casually asked Dumbledore why one of his instruments had stopped spinning. Severus knew it was the one monitoring Harry's life force, what he didn't expect was Dumbledore's forceful reaction.

He actually swore a few times before practically yelling at Severus. "He can't be dead, he just can't be. He was our only hope. I needed him to get rid of Voldemort. All of my plans everything I have done for that brat he had to go and die. I told his relatives all they had to do was make sure he lived. They couldn't even do that." Dumbledore ranted revealing his true colors. He wasn't even remotely upset that a child had supposedly died only that his plans had fallen through. That's all Harry had been a weapon to be used at will then thrown back to the wolves.

Osias was angry and his demon blood made the temperature in the room rise. Severus saw his son's pupils begin to turn into slits. To avoid disaster he told him to leave the room. Osias knew his father would take care of Dumbledore so he left to begin attempting to rein in his magic.

When his son was out of hearing range Severus rounded on Dumbledore. "What do you mean he is dead? You make it sound like his relatives were abusing him, it's just not possible he was the most arrogant, stubborn, and egotistical I have met short of James Potter." Severus said forcibly wondering what he could get out of Dumbledore while the man's shields were low.

"That instrument measured Mr. Potter's life force. When it stopped spinning was the exact moment that Harry Potter ceased to exist. Damn it Severus we needed that boy and he couldn't even be responsible enough to stay alive. You are wrong you know he was abused by his relatives that boy was never arrogant. His relative's treatment was meant to make him tough enough to fight but too meek to do anything but follow orders. Haven't you noticed during the school years he never disobeys a direct order, _unless someone is in trouble? _All the effort of training our weapon all wasted." Dumbledore ranted revealing a lot more then he would of if he hadn't been so shaken by losing his 'weapon'. "The wizarding world mustn't find out about this just yet. Severus at the beginning of the year I shall announce to the school that Harry had died coming against Voldemort again. We cannot let the fact of his abuse get out; it will make us look bad."

"Wait a minute Albus, how could the abuse of our savior be beneficial. You risked breaking his mind. I just want to know if the plan was working?" Severus asked barely managing to keep his voice level.

"Yes it was working the light had to make some sacrifices. All of it was for the greater good, if I hadn't fed Voldemort the fake prophecy we would never have been rid of him. Now it's all come to nothing we have nothing to keep him at bay until I am ready to kill him. The boy wasn't supposed to survive the war anyway but this was just not in the plans." Dumbledore answered.

"Wait, false prophecy? What is the real one if I could know?" Severus snapped back.

"Well as you are no longer within Voldemort's ranks it is safe to tell you.

The Dark Prince

Born as the Seventh Month dies

He shall grow up not knowing love

The gift of a father shall set him free

He shall seek revenge on those who wronged him

With powers they know not

He shall vanquish his enemies

Once the Dark Prince is aligned with the Serpent King

Nothing will stop him.

Severus this prophecy is obviously about Voldemort. He was born at the end of July. He finding out about his muggle father caused him to create Voldemort. He is seeking revenge on the muggles. He used a basilisk to do his bidding. The fact Potter stopped him so many times is a miracle." Dumbledore tried to explain. Severus however saw that the prophecy was saying something different.

It was talking about Osias, and it was telling them to align with Voldemort. It was a good thing Draco and he had been fooling everyone for the last few months. Now all he had to do was set up an alibi. "Albus, if that is truly the case then I am taking my son back to Snape manor for the summer. The wards are stronger on my manor then they are here. No communication, any owl or floo message could be intercepted and tracked. We will be back for the start of term; Draco will be coming with us."

"Go Severus, you are too valuable now to lose. Keep those boys safe they will be strong fighters for the light." Dumbledore said dismissively.

Severus left the office fuming. He couldn't believe Albus was sinking so low. It truly was a good thing it was all one big hoax that Voldemort had found them out. The truth is he never left Voldemort's ranks. He was a double agent there were members of both sides trying to kill him so he still startled easier then normal. Draco wasn't here because he refused to take the mark; all he had done was refuse to take part in Lucius's horrific fantasies.

The hard part was going to be persuading Osias that it was the best idea. Voldemort was not a nice man but he did not waste his soldiers on ridiculous plans that never turn out right. He knew his son could take pain, and his extra powers from his creature inheritance would appeal to Voldemort. Draco already knew everything he could help Osias understand his choices.


	5. Osias's Choice

Chapter Five

Osias's Choice

Severus found his son and Draco talking to each other down in his quarters. The two boys were slowly growing closer but they were still wary of each other. As soon as Osias caught sight of Severus he was already asking about what had happened in the headmaster's office. Instead of telling him where his own opinions could color the events he showed him the events in a pensieve.

Osias came out spitting mad. "What are we going to do now?" Osias asked in a strained voice it was obvious he was attempting to rein in his magic and temper.

"You have a choice to make son. We can stay aligned with Dumbledore, but from your reaction I can tell you don't want to do that." Severus said hastily as Osias's eyes began to glow again just at the mention of Dumbledore's name. "You can try and create your own side to this war. You are strong enough it can be done. The last choice is more complicated and will involve pain; you could join with Voldemort and bring down Dumbledore. There is much at stake, and your life is stuck in the middle. Think about it for a few days let everything that's happened sink in. when you come to your decision you will not be alone." Severus laid out evenly. This was Osias's choice to make and no one else's.

With that they left Osias to his thoughts. He was confused with everything that had happened he didn't know what to think. Just two weeks ago he was stuck in his cupboard worried about his uncle killing him. Now he found out he had a father, was a bizarre mix of demon and angel, and that his school headmaster was the one who had created this whole mess.

Severus had been right he absolutely refused to help Dumbledore anymore. He saw the insane light in Dumbledore's eyes. He knew Dumbledore had been deadly serious. Not only had he known about the abuse he had told them to do it! Dumbledore expected him to hold Voldemort off until he died and then Dumbledore himself would kill Voldemort. To Dumbledore he was a pawn with no mind of his own. His father who had spent the last four years hating him had given him a choice. So no, joining Dumbledore was out of the question.

The next suggestion held merit. If he went on his own no one could manipulate or control him. He would be able to make the changes he had seen needed to be made. If he told the truth about whom he used to be he could use his fame to help him. Altogether that sounded pretty good to him. Untill he started think about the negatives of that plan. He would never have anonymity; he wouldn't even be able to go into Diagon Alley without being mobbed. Not to mention so many people were already aligned with one side or the other that finding enough fighters would be extremely difficult. He would have to lead them himself which he knew he had too little self confidence; his troops would be able to walk all over him. He also knew his training was a joke. He didn't have a prayer of fighting two armies with his current training, and learning those kinds of skills took time. Time he wouldn't have if he was spending it recruiting followers and avoiding two groups of enemies. The more he thought about it the more it looked like a bad idea.

The last choice though was not something he would look forward to. Voldemort killed his mother, and had tried to kill him on numerous occasions. He had been conditioned to think he was a murdering lunatic. Then he actually stopped to think for a few minutes. Voldemort wasn't tiring to kill him for any other reason then he believed him to be a threat. His father had told him part of the now known as fake prophecy. He knew Voldemort was running on false information and it was information he never would have gotten had Dumbledore kept his crooked nose out of other people's lives. Voldemort also killed innocents, but didn't Dumbledore? Even if it was for the greater good Dumbledore still sacrificed people's life.

Harry had never been given a choice in his life ever, but now Osias Snape had his choice. A choice he didn't know if he could make. I mean was it really worth it I mean Dumbledore did have everyone's best interest at heart right? He could stand a little pain if it would save others right? Then he stopped thinking mid thought. Where did that last thought come from? He was steaming mad at Dumbledore why would he think something like that? Simple, because that was what he had been conditioned to do. That's all he was one mans puppet.

With that thought everything finally caught up with him. He had wondered why his father had mentioned letting things sink in. now he knew why. His emotions were chaotic and his magic was escaping from him in bursts. This time he was not as shocked when the transformation came. The wings burst from his back much smoother, and it all happened faster. He wasn't in as much pain. He was too focused on trying to rein in his magic then anything else. But finally realized it was a losing battle. With an inhuman shriek he sank to the ground and cried out he was openly weeping making periodic shrieks so loud they hurt his own ears. He didn't even attempt to stall the hot tears. He reached up to wipe some of them off his chin and realized he was crying blood. Even this revelation couldn't shake him out of his rage. He just continued to cry and shriek with his magic writhing around him.

On the other side of the door Severus had to restrain Draco from trying to reach Osias. They might still be wary of each other but with every pain filled shriek emitting from the other room Draco felt a bizarre pull at his senses. Severus was fighting a similar feeling. He knew Osias needed to release all his pent up pain but this was bordering on torture just standing and listening.

When the shrieks grew less forceful and less frequent, Severus knew his son was calming down. It was safe to go too him. The two wizards found the transformed Osias on the floor with blood red tears coursing down his face. Severus went over to him just to make sure he was alright but soon found out Osias had attached himself to his robes and wouldn't let go. Tears were still streaming down Osias's face for a good twenty minutes after that.

Eventually he calmed down enough to release his father's robes. He wiped the tears from his face before they could dry. Looking up at the two other men he told them. "Father, I have made my decision. Take me to Voldemort it is the only way. I could care less about pain but if I try the others I will remain the puppet of Dumbledore for the rest of my life. Let's set the facts straight and see what happens." He said hoarsely his voice worn out from his breakdown.

Severus acknowledged the comment but didn't release his hold on Osias. He could sense that his son needed to feel affection for once, and he would not deny him that.


	6. To Tempt Fate

Chapter Six

To Tempt Fate

Severus confidently walking into Voldemort's lair with Osias beside him. The younger wizard had on a long black cloak with the hood pulled up shielding his face. He tried to memorize the route they had taken just in case something went wrong when talking to Voldemort.

Severus had coached him on the whole encounter. They did not want to reveal just who Osias used to be in front of the regular death eaters unless absolutely necessary. Severus also thought it would help their case greatly if they proved Osias had something to offer Voldemort. Osias was now partially transformed. His father had taught him to call forth only the changes he wanted to happen. He had left his eyes transformed and his muscle structure; he pulled forth the opalescent scales along his body but kept his wings at bay for now. They didn't want to over do it for a first impression so for now that was the extent of his transforming.

Severus led him into Voldemort's throne room and the snake himself was holding court in front of a large contingent of death eaters. It only took one deadly glare from Severus before the other death eaters cleared a path for the pair. Everyone could sense the fact something important was happening.

The two black cloaked wizards made it to the dais and bowed. Only when Voldemort decided to address them were they allowed to rise.

"Severus Snape, why have you come to me without my call? Have you brought us some new information? Who is with you?" Voldemort inquired sharply. You could hear the faint hiss of impatience in the Dark Lord's voice.

"I have left Dumbledore; Hogwarts is no longer safe for me or my son. I do have some new information for you milord. Dumbledore has lost his Golden Boy; you no longer have that threat to deal with." Severus answered sidestepping the issue of his son for the moment.

"Potter is dead?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No, he is just no longer willing to help Dumbledore." Osias piped up from his father's side.

"Where is he then? Who are you?" Voldemort asked again.

"He is beyond the reach of that old fool. I am Osias Snape, Severus is my father." Osias said lowering his hood and revealing his half transformed appearance.

"Severus why wasn't I told of your son?" Voldemort said in a deadly tone.

"I did not know about him until recently milord. I found out about his existence while brewing a paternity potion." Severus explained.

"What is he? His coloring is not right for a demon/human hybrid." Voldemort asked knowing about Severus's heritage.

"My mother was not human; I am a hybrid between Demon and Angel." Osias answered for himself.

"How do I know you are not lying to me young Snape? Both the things you claim, about Potter and your heritage is completely dependant upon your word. Prove your claims if you can." Voldemort hissed.

"I can but only to you alone milord." Osias said thinking a little flattery would go a long way.

"I am not your lord yet young Snape. I will take you up on your proposition on one condition. You and your father must surrender your wands until we are back in the company of others." Voldemort stipulated.

The other death eaters were dismissed and Severus and Osias surrendered their wands after a short debate between them. They decided to let fate decide what the Dark Lord would do to them so they agreed to the term.

When the last death eater left the room and the two Snape's were left alone with the lord Osias started to prove his claims. First he took off his hooded cloak letting it fall to the floor as he completed the transformation.

When the burning pain subsided in his veins he looked up to see Voldemort observing him speculatively. The wings proved his claims of heritage. A hybrid demon only had wings if they were from a union of two creatures gifted with flight. No other winged creature had the opalescent color other then angel. Not to mention the muscle structure and height was not that of the delicate boned Veela or stocky Harpies.

The sheer power locked in his transformed state definitely enticed the Dark Lord. He already had two full blooded Demons in his ranks. A hybrid like this was certainly an asset. Especially when considering the other full blooded demon had a hybrid human son. He didn't possess a tenth of the power that Osias did. Still stronger then an average human the other was a descent ally but Osias would be a person worth fighting for.

"Alright, now prove your other claims. How did you come into existence without your Father's knowledge and what do you know of Potter?" Voldemort demanded no matter how strong the new recruit was it wouldn't be worth it to have him if he was untrustworthy.

To answer this Osias reverted back to his human form. It was not unnoticed how uncannily similar Osias was to Severus. Then Osias actually answered the Dark Lord. "As you can see it would have been impossible to hide if I had looked like this all my life. I was put under glamours by my mother to protect father and myself. She passed away when I was too young for her to have told me the truth. I grew up with relatives who hate me and thinking I was another man's son."

"My second claim is tied in with the first. I know for a fact Potter will not fight with Dumbledore because he hates the man for what he has done. I also know exactly where he is, and he is no threat to you. After all he is standing unarmed directly in front of you and hasn't once tried to kill you." Severus and Osias had agreed earlier that Voldemort must know the truth. It might help them get out of tight situations.

"You are Harry Potter?" Voldemort hissed working himself into anger.

Osias took it upon himself to diffuse that anger. "No, don't you see Harry Potter never existed he was Dumbledore's weapon and nothing more. I am Osias Thantos Evans Snape and I ask to join your side in this war. If you don't want me on your side then I will ally my side with yours. I want Dumbledore's head a plate and until that time you can have all the fun you want fighting a useless war. Will you let me join you?" Osias said getting his offer out on the table.


	7. Three Challenges

Chapter Seven

Three Challenges

"Yes, on one condition." Voldemort answered the challenge. "You have to prove to me you truly belong on this side of the war. I know what that idiot they call the leader of the light has called training. You have to prove you can use the darkest of curses without thought. You must prove that Harry Potter will not reappear again. That Osias Snape really is different. If you can do that welcome to the Dark Side.

"How do I do that, Lord Voldemort?" Osias asked.

"First, you must cast and be put under the Cruciatus and Imperious curses and fight them both off. Second, you must tell me the full story of why you left Dumbledore's side. I know you did not tell the whole truth. You have another piece of information that made you come to me. The Third task will take longer, and if you pass it you will be welcomed into my inner circle, you must train your powers to their fullest extent. Once that is done you will duel the person of my choice if you win you are in my inner circle and if you lose you are dead. You have until Hogwarts reconvenes to except or decline my choice of duelists." Voldemort laid out bluntly.

"That it's a deal." Osias said reaching out a hand to seal the bargain.

Voldemort took the hand to seal his end of the bargain. He was about to dismiss the two Snapes when Osias said something. "I can complete the first two tasks now if you want me too." He said respectfully bowing.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow but said nothing except, "Crucio!"

Osias didn't even wince he just stood there and took the pain. Voldemort never said he was allowed to defend himself so he didn't. Don't get me wrong he felt the pain just with years of the Dursley's abuse behind him he knew how to handle pain without screaming.

Soon though the pain was gone and it was now Osias's turn. He wasn't very surprised when he was instructed to place the curse on Severus. His father had warned him that he might have to do such a thing. He had reassured Osias that he could stand the Cruciatus just as well as Osias could.

So without hesitation he placed the worst pain curse imaginable on his own father. He knew it was undoubtedly hurting his father but the determination in the proud black eyes helped him hold the curse for as long as he was told to. The second Voldemort said to release him Osias cancelled the spell.

Only to be hit with the Imperious Curse a second later. He could easily throw it off. After everything that had happened in his fourth year at school that curse was child's play to him.

He was instructed to pick a random death eater and force him to climb the stone walls. Well his choice wasn't exactly random. He chose Peter Pettigrew the lump of a man who told Voldemort the fake prophecy killing his mom and James.

When Pettigrew was completely humiliated Osias lifted the curse. He faced the crimson eyed Dark Lord and saw just a small hint of approval in the man's eyes. "Well you certainly are a surprise young Master Snape. Most of my death eaters can not achieve such high level spells on their first try well done. You have also proven you do not follow the ministries rules. After all you just put two illegal Dark curses to use against real people. Now you said you can already answer my second challenge then do so now." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes milord, the first thing you need to know is for the past fifteen years you have been running on false information. The prophecy that you learned from Peter Pettigrew was a false one designed to get you to come after me. There is a true prophecy but it says this.

The Dark Prince

Born as the Seventh Month dies

He shall grow up not knowing love

The gift of a father shall set him free

He shall seek revenge on those who wronged him

With powers they know not

He shall vanquish his enemies

Once the Dark Prince is aligned with the Serpent King

Nothing will stop him.

Dumbledore believed it to be about you. As we are born in the same month, you finding out your origins created Voldemort, and you are seeking revenge on muggles. He got one piece of information wrong though. Prophecies are normally spoken _before_ the person in them is born.

This prophecy is about me, I was born at the end of July, I grew up in an abusive home, I just recently found my father and he is a gift to me not the curse yours was, I am seeking revenge on Dumbledore, I have power Dumbledore does not know I possess, and I am trying to align with the one who controlled a Basilisk. Can you see it?" Osias asked making sure Voldemort understood. "I was destined since before I was born to be on your side. Dumbledore's manipulations only helped me achieve my destiny.

Dumbledore is the cause of all my misery and pain. You might have held the wand but without Dumbledore's schemes you would not have pointed it in my direction. I will never join his side of my own free will, Harry Potter or not. I will not use my gifts to slay the innocent but there is enough guilty blood on the light side I can sink my self in it up to my eyebrows and still have more. There is the answer to your second challenge. Your third will take some time but I will be ready for the duelists before school begins." Osias explained.

"Very well said, now you and your father may leave I expect you back to answer my challenge." Voldemort dismissed them.

They bowed and left. Once outside the room they saw the rest of the death eaters. Now that Osias was back to his human form they all knew he was Severus's son. No one would dare mess with him. Severus had a very nasty reputation among them. Only the very foolish would challenge his son and Voldemort didn't tolerate fools for long.


	8. Heritage Learned

Chapter Eight

Heritage Learned

It did not take long after returning from dealing with Voldemort for the two Snapes to pick up Draco and vacate Hogwarts in favor of Snape Manor. When they got there Osias noted it held all the character of Grimauld place without the grime.

He did notice a significant difference. There all he had ever felt was revulsion here he was nearly overwhelmed with curiosity. This house exuded old magics and Osias was feeling drawn to it. He actually felt comfort from the darkness in the magic surrounding the house. He had a major breakthrough in his thinking the first time he realized there was a distinct difference between dark and evil.

Severus led the boys up to the floor with the bedrooms. He told them to pick the one they wanted. He left them at it to go check in with his house elves.

The boys wondered around the floor for a bit, but it didn't take them long to pick the bedroom that best suited them. Draco picked the one decorated in rich blue and sparkling silver. Osias found one with hunter green and bronze decorations. The attached bathroom had green and black mosaic tiles arranged in geometric patterns. The sunken tub made of black granite was the size of a child's wading pool.

Looking around at all the empty drawers and closets Osias was reminded of his pressing need for clothing. The clothes he was wearing were actually Severus's that had been spelled to fit him. He had been wearing transfigured clothing since his rescue. All of his clothing was in shreds locked in the cupboard under the stairs in Surrey. Osias was finally willing to dip into his Gringotts vault to get himself new clothing. After all he no longer had to worry about cluing the Dursleys into his fortune.

The only possesions still left to him was his wand, photo album, invisibilty cloak, and the marauders map he had shoved into his photo album. He had been lucky that Severus had thought to get them from the Dursleys. It saved him from having to go back, Osias wasn't sure he would ever be able to face them again without cowering in fear, or a much more likely scenario killing them.

He knew himself enough now to know it was the second option he had to worry about. He was far angrier at them than afraid. They followed the orders of a stranger over taking care of their own flesh and Blood. Nothing would make Osias forgive them for that.

His anger was steadily rising as he sat on his enormous four poster bed. It might have grown to dangerous proportions if Severus hadn't walked in at the moment. "Osias, would you like to take a trip into Diagon Alley tomorrow? I know you need to stop and get yourself some new clothes, I don't think a trip to Gringotts would be out of place. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have hidden other things from you with all he has done." He asked explaining his plans.

"Sounds alright, I was just thinking I needed to splurge a little on a new wardrobe. I can't do that until I stop at the bank anyway." Osias answered.

"Than it is settled, I will leave you for the night. My room is three doors down on the right if you need anything." Severus told him then he left him to sleep.

Osias stretched out further on his bed after Severus left. He was left with so much to think about sleep refused to come easy. He knew all this thinking and worrying couldn't be good for him but he was left with no choice. No one had ever left him with a choice. No one had ever let him believe he could stop worrying and let others take care of the problem.

At least on this night he had some slightly happy events to think about. He would finally be rid of his cousin's hand me down image. He also got to spend the day with his father. This would be their first completely public outing together. He was also slightly curious what surprises Gringotts would have in store for him.

Osias did finally drift off to sleep. When Severus looked in on him again he found him fully clothed on top of the covers. A few swift spells transfigured the clothes into pajamas and got the covers on top of Osias. Severus left his son sleeping peacefully.

The next morning Osias, Draco, and Severus were off to Diagon Alley. Osias was once again in resized robes of Severus's, for this trip he had greased his hair back, and had practiced the overly proud stance of a pureblood. He blended in perfectly with the other two wizards. The group earned a few double takes from onlookers who spotted the mirror image features of Severus and Osias.

Their first stop was Gringotts where they got their first surprise. The goblin behind the counter took one look at Osias's altered features and hustled them into a private office. They were left to wonder what was happening until a new goblin came into the office through a side door.

"I am Ragnok Chief of the goblins here at Gringotts bank. Please do not consider us rude do to the secrecy measures we had to take. We have been entrusted with a task that must be carried out with a certain delicacy." The goblin, Ragnok, explained.

"What is this task, if I may ask?" Severus asked the goblin.

"This task is not for you Lord Snape, but for your son." Ragnok answered gesturing to Osias. "Inside the will of Lily Rose Evans Potter, was a sealed letter, the will stated that in the event her son Harry James Potter came into the bank, in the company of Lord Snape, with altered features we were to give her son the letter. We always carry out our clients wishes." He explained.

"I understand, but why did my mother's will get executed here and not at the ministry?" Osias asked.

"Your mother as you probably already know was not human. The ministry only deals with human clients. If a magical creature wants to leave a will they go through Gringotts bank. We pride ourselves on impartiality we deal on even terms creature blood or not." Ragnok said with pride in his voice.

"You speak as if you knew my mother as more than a client." Osias said questioningly.

"I did, your mother was unusual she treated the goblin nation as equals thus gaining our protection and alliance. In my case I gained a good friend." He answered.

"Now on to business, to activate the message you need to add a drop of blood to this parchment. This identifies you and lets the words appear for your eyes alone. We will not be able to read the letter unless you permit it." Ragnok explained to Osias handing him a piece of old parchment and a small silver dagger.

Osias wasted no time. He picked up the dagger and made a small slice across his finger. The blood spilled onto the yellowed parchment and words wrote themselves out on it. While Osias watched the words appear Severus took the opportunity to heal the still open wound. Osias was too busy to notice.

To my beloved son,

I am sorry I had to leave you so soon. I obviously do not know the circumstances of my death, but if you are reading this it means I had to have died before you were old enough to be told the truth.

In order for you to be reading this letter you have to be with your true father. I will tell you now I love James Potter, but your father is a kind, honest man. I know he will take wonderful care of you family means everything to him. He has to have seen a lot in his position as spy, don't let his gruff exterior get to you. Please give him a chance.

I hope you are at least beginning to understand your heritage. You have the blood of two powerful breeds within you. I have checked through all the old records I could get my hands on from both sides. I haven't yet managed to find another hybrid like you.

You need to know something my son that no one else knows. I only learned this truth myself not long before you were born. I am not exactly what people think I am. Yes I am an angel, but I belong to a special race called archangel. We are the warriors among the angels. You will be stronger and faster than most other angels and definitely the other hybrids. Your father's demon blood will only enhance these trait not detract.

The only downside I have discovered about your heritage is you have not inherited my species' ability to heal. You will have to do all your recovering the slow way. This will be hard on you, I already know your future will not be easy whether I survive or not.

Now at Gringotts ask Ragnok about the key. You will need to use a codeword to get it from him. He insisted I do this, he can be so fussy sometimes, but he is a good soul and will treat you right. The word is hybrid, this is for you of course.

The key he will give you will open all of my personal vaults. You have access to those immediately, you will still have access to the Potter vaults when you turn seventeen, James declared you his heir formally and blood will not change that. He loved you like a son and he never knew otherwise.

Be careful my son learn about your own abilities. You are a completely unique creature. In all honestly I can't even come close to finding out what you will be capable of. Train your strengths and fight with your heart. Never forget the best warriors are the ones who know when to fight and when to forgive.

With all my love

Lily Evans Potter

P.S. be careful with your power. You are not even a year and a half old yet and you are already strong. Just this morning you managed to dye Peter bright red from head to toe!

When Osias finished reading the letter he was very close to tears. He was too stubborn to let them fall in front of everyone else. He cleared his throat and spoke to Ragnok.

"She told me to ask about a key, she said to use the word hybrid." He said to the goblin.

That sentence made Ragnok take a thin golden chain from around his neck. On the chain was a few small keys. He inspected them, chose the right one, then used it to unlock one of the drawers in his desk. Out of the drawer he withdrew a small black box. He then passed the box to Osias.

Osias took the box with a steady hand but inside he was shaking all over. Inside was another key, but unlike the normal gold this key was a different substance altogether. It was a silvery color, the metal glistened and shifted like mercury. Osias had never seen anything like it.

"That is made from Methril, a metal so rare it is never used casually. Only the very oldest of our vaults have keys of Methril. This key fits a vault set down generations ago by a creature the same as your mother. It is only used by a special sect of angels, which was rumored extinct. The fact you can touch this key without pain proves those rumors to be untrue." Ragnok explained about the key catching the look of awe on Osias's face.

"I think for now I would just like to make a withdrawal from my old vault. I want to be able to spend a large period of time exploring this vault." Osias said after regaining his composure. "We have things planned for today."

"Very well, although you should know there is an easier way to pay for your purchases. We have cards engraved with the vault numbers. They work like muggle debit cards. They take the money directly from the vaults." Ragnok offered. Then from an unlocked drawer in his desk he pulled out a plain plastic card. A few spells later he had a fully functioning vault card tied to Osias's original vault.

The three wizards concluded their business with Ragnok and saying their goodbyes walked out of the bank. The only one not dazed by the meeting was Draco and that was mainly because he had sat in the background for most of it never directly interacting with the goblins.

It didn't take long for them to completely restore Osias's wardrobe considering the scale of the job. He ended up choosing clothing in similar styles to both Severus and Draco. He found he looked good in the clothes and the colors suited him well. He decided to forgo muggle clothing. From this point on he hoped his excursion into the muggle world would be brief enough transfiguration could deal with it.

They ate in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron. When they finished their meals they headed back to Snape manor. Severus had informed Osias the next day would begin his lessons in controlling his new abilities.


	9. The third condition

Chapter Nine

The third condition

It turned out to be a good thing they got their business at Diagon Alley done and out of the way. Osias had pressed Severus into preparing him to meet Voldemort's last condition. He wanted to be ready for it as soon as possible. He didn't want to take the chance that Dumbledore would find out what they were up to before they were securely under the Dark Lord's protection.

This meant Severus was pushing him to his limits every single minute. It was harder than Osias had ever imagined was possible but he was soon getting used to it. That didn't make the training sessions any easier. He never dropped himself into bed before midnight and was roughly awoken at five in the morning. He was allowed half an hour for each meal, and that was the extent of his breaks.

Severus though wasn't being cruel in his teaching all he was doing was preparing his son for whatever the Dark Lord threw at him. He made sure not to actually hurt his son. He managed that extraordinary feat by alternating the physical activity with book learning. Osias spent exactly half of his time book learning and half practical.

This training had a remarkable effect on Harry's build. His creature inheritance had done him a lot of good physically but it didn't quite erase the traces of his upbringing. The longs days of hard work, three square meals a day, and time in the sun did wonders. Not only was he physically healthier but his attitude had improved greatly.

Osias was not completely alone. Draco was not being trained as hard as Osias but he was there for all of his theory lessons and some of his practicals. While Osias was physically training Draco would just hit the books more.

Osias had been amazed when the Slytherin had confessed his wish to become a Healer. That and an Unspeakable was the hardest profession to get into after Hogwarts. You needed to be good in all subjects not just one or two. That was the reason Draco kept his grades so high. Although it was fun to rub it in Granger's face when he did manage to beat her at something, he had confided to Osias with a smirk.

The boys didn't get much of a chance to socialize between their hard schedules. When they did they still had trouble not getting into petty arguments. One night off, a bottle of pilfered booze, and a rousing game of I never changed their opinions of the other some what. After all when you get down to it that simple game revealed just how much they had in common.

Once the rivalry cooled off Severus had heaved a huge sigh of relief. He had worked them double hard the day after discovering the missing fire whiskey but in the end even he agreed it had been worth it. He even had himself a private laugh as he watched the boys attempt to run laps at five in the morning with horrible hangovers.

They all knew the time would come when the curses flying out of Osias's mouth would no longer be destined for an inanimate object. He would actually have to use these lessons if he had a hope of surviving the war. They knew Osias, when he was still Harry Potter, had beaten the Dark Lord too many times for him to just lay back and take it, he would do his worst to Osias not caring if the boy lived or died.

Time soon ran out for them. The school year was fast approaching and Voldemort's third condition had to be met. They only hoped Osias was prepared enough to win.

This time three hooded figures glided into Voldemort's lair. Draco had decided to come despite the danger of his father. He would keep his hood up unless directly ordered to remove it by Voldemort.

Osias reached the enthroned serpent first. Bowing down he spoke in a deep voice. "I have come to complete your final challenge. Who do you choose for me to duel?" He asked respectfully.

The death eaters that guarded the entrance to his dwelling had already warned Voldemort who was approaching he was ready to meet the challenge. He rose from his throne like chair, and was revealed to be wearing dueling robes. "You will duel me!" he hissed out in a mockery of human speech.

Osias really wasn't surprised, after all the man/snake did have a rather large grudge against him. It wouldn't be satisfied until blood was spilt by either party. Osias would have probably done the same thing had the roles been reversed.

With that order the room quickly cleared. The only people left were the two duelists plus Severus and Draco who stood together in silence.

The only sound in the entire room was the soft slithering sound of Osias's black cloak falling to the ground. Underneath it Osias had put on his dueling robes, they were made of dragon hide and were deep black with a blood red lining. Voldemort's own dueling robes were Slytherin green and silver.

The first curses flew and the duel began. No one was holding back in the least. Blood was flowing from both opponents within minutes. No one was fatally wounded so they kept going.

Severus looked on with pride his son was doing better than he had expected. There was more blood staining Voldemort's robes than Osias's. He really wasn't sure how the duel would turn out. They were very evenly matched.

Draco looked on with well disguised awe. The sheer power the two duelists were emanating was enough to make a demon swoon. Malfoys were drawn to power like a moth to a flame. That could explain their tendency to marry magical creatures who generally were magically stronger then a human wizard.

The dueling wizards were actually beginning to have fun with each other. Voldemort was an extremely gifted duelist who enjoyed using these skills that cannot be taught it was all instinct. Osias was just reveling in the feel of unfettered power, for too long he had been held back by definitions such as Dark and Light magic, in truth those definitions didn't exist. Voldemort had been correct in Harry's first year there was no good or evil only power, and the intent behind it.

The duel came to a surprising end. Voldemort was bested by his own vanity. He was too busy gloating over a spell that had hit Osias he left his flank unguarded. Osias took the opportunity given to him he struck out at the Dark Lord with a simple exspelliarmus hex.

Voldemort was left standing in shock without his wand. None of his death eaters had ever managed to beat him. They were too busy trying to save their own skin. When fighting the Dark Lord you had to realize that Voldemort's strong point was offensive magic he had little or no defensive magic. Osias was lucky, while he wasn't the best at either type of magic he was gifted in both.

"You have met my challenge, you will be marked tonight and join my death eaters beside your father in the inner circle." Voldemort said gravely. "You have two hours to go refresh yourself and report back to me for marking." He ordered.

"You will not regret this milord." Osias replied with a bow and a swift turn on is heel. He waited for Draco and Severus to come to their senses and follow him out of Voldemort's labyrinth like lair.

"I think you may be right," Voldemort said to himself as he watched the powerful young hybrid depart from his presence. He would definitely be an asset. He hadn't partaken in a duel like that for some time. He wouldn't be adverse to that kind of thing happening again.


	10. Markings

**Chapter Ten **

**Markings**

True to their word the three wizards were back at Voldemort's lair within two hours. They had all showered and changed into formal robes, still black but cut formally. The only one to not have pure black robes was Osias, on the hem of his robes red embroidery was sewn on in a flame pattern. It wasn't dramatic or over done it served its purpose which was to distinguish Osias from the group.

Severus led them into his master's presence. Whenever a new recruit joined the ranks of the death eaters it was custom for the person that nominated them to being them to their new master.

The two younger wizards looked around with their heads held high. One had proved his worth to the Dark Lord. The other had been accepted into this group since the moment he had been born to an inner circle member.

Draco was going to ask Voldemort if he could be removed from his father's care. He knew from Severus even among death eaters his treatment was not tolerated. If his proposition was granted Lucius would lose significant standing in the ranks, both from the treatment and losing the leverage of having a living son to join their side.

Finally they reached the place where they were to be marked. It was a simple chamber with no furniture and thick walls. The wards on the room were so thick they could feel the magic dancing across their skin upon entering the room. Osias could tell it was designed to block all sound from escaping. Feeling the extreme measures put into place he knew the Marking was going to hurt. A lot.

"Are you ready?" A silibant voice asked from across the room.

"Yes, milord," Osias responded with Draco in unison.

"Then let us begin." Voldemort decried and Severus began the formal presentation and marking period

"I Severus Tobias Prince Snape present to you both Osias Thantos Evans Snape, my son, and Draco Lucius Black Malfoy, my godson. They wish to join our cause. Do you accept the proposal of Osias Snape and Draco Malfoy?" Severus presented formally.

"I accept, come forward Osias and Draco." Voldemort ordered.

The two boys quickly closed the gap between Voldemort and them, then they stopped and bowed low to Voldemort.

"Bare your left forearms." Another command from Voldemort had them pushing up the sleeves on their robes.

"Mort de Carne" Voldemort whispered as he pressed his wand against Draco's arm first. The earsplitting scream that came from Draco reinforced Osias's belief that this was painful.

Soon the blonde boy was left gasping on the ground with the mark an angry red on his arm like he had been branded with red hot steel.

Then Voldemort shifted positions and repeated the process on Osias. He got a new measure of the boy. He could see the pain in the young man's eyes but he didn't vocalize it. His jaw was set and his eyes flashed determinedly. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it much longer the spell was complete and his only reaction was to breathe a touch heavier then normal.

"Welcome to my side of the war." Voldemort said mostly for Osias's benefit.

Osias took the opportunity to ask Voldemort something. It was too important to wait and Draco was still out of it. "Master, Draco wanted to ask a favor of you and I think it is too important to wait. He wants to be removed from his father's care.

He has been abused there worse then my own abuses in some ways, at least my relatives were too repulsed to touch me in anything other then painful ways." Osias said keeping his head bowed the entire time. He could swallow his pride this once this wasn't for him it was for Draco and something within him told him to protect the other at all costs.

Voldemort was taken aback by the request. While he had an inkling of what had made Draco run away to Severus he still didn't like to be confronted with it. He also knew the young man's pride was akin to his own, he wouldn't be so submissive if this wasn't something of great importance to him.

"Very well, do you know who he wishes to be placed with now?" Voldemort asked unnecessarily he already knew the answer.

"Severus," Draco managed to say weakly. He had pulled himself into a sitting position and was regaining his strength his vocal cords were still tender from all the screaming.

"Do you agree to their request Severus, after all you have your own son to consider?" Voldemort asked is long time servant and the closest thing to a friend a dark lord could afford.

"Of course he may not be my son by blood but I am the one who took care of him after his father's tender mercies." He spat out sarcastically.

"Then he is yours, do you wish to have him your son by blood? An adoption ceremony wouldn't take long." Voldemort barely finished his sentence before he was interrupted.

Osias knew it was an incredibly stupid thing to do, but every particle in his being was screaming at him to stop them. "NO! Draco can not be related to me by blood." He said in a rush.

"And why not, are you back sliding so much you can not be associated with him?" Voldemort said testily.

"That's not the problem, this is." Osias answered them by capturing Draco's lips in his own. "I think he is my mate. I don't know for sure but the way my demon reacted when you suggested we become related screamed at me to stop it." Osias explained.

"I agree with Osias, I can feel it too." Draco answered softly still giving his throat time to heal.

"Then Severus will become your guardian instead of your father. You two must learn as much as you can about the nature of your bond. If you find out you are indeed mates a bonding ceremony can be performed to protect Draco better. If you are not mates we can go through with the adoption after words. Having a guardian only protects him so much." This was Voldemort surprisingly. His Slytherin side was showing, and Slytherin's were fiercely loyal and protective of their own.

"Thank you master," Osias replied honestly.

"Osias you have proven your worth, you no longer call me Master, the milord you used before is preferred. Your father only calls me master when the situation calls for it, like a formal gathering or ritual. Draco I have yet to see you fight, once I do I have no doubts you will earn the right to drop the master terminology." Voldemort explained.

"Thank you again, and in all honesty you just spared yourself a bit of a headache. I don't like referring to anyone as a master. I acknowledge you are my better in some areas and at the very least my elder, but that doesn't mean I was going to refer to you as master." Osias said with a smirk.

"Twenty years later and I'm stuck with another Severus," Voldemort commented with a sigh.


	11. Hogwarts

A/N **please read**: I have gone back through this story and made a few major changes. This is now a sixth year fic and the first chapter had been completely rewritten because I had attempted to do something I simply didn't have the skill to do yet. I hope you like the revamped version.

Chapter Eleven

Hogwarts

Awakening on September first was an interesting experience. Osias and Draco had to untangle their arms and legs from each other before they could get out of their shared bed. It had not taken the two young men long to find out they were in for pain if they were separated for any length of time. Neither of them knew exactly why the bond had surged to the surface so quickly but they were powerless and wantless to stop it.

They were still working out their tenuous relationship. Four years as total enemies was not going to be erased in a few weeks but they were getting closer to it. In fact as they were getting ready to leave for Kings Cross station Osias thought back to a few conversations he had partaken one with Draco and the other with his father.

The conversation with Draco happened not long after the night they were Marked.

"Osias there is something you need to know. I am guessing you don't know enough about magical creature matings to understand that a magical creature will never find its true mate in a human." Draco started to explain but was interrupted by a rapid question.

"Then explain how human/creature hybrids happen?"

"People don't have to be mated to produce a child, you are living proof of that. The children tend to be stronger if their parents are mated but it isn't a necessity." He answered patiently.

"But if you are my mate then that means?" Osias left the actual question unasked.

"It means that I am not human. Voldemort knows my father is a demon and thus assumes I am a hybrid between human and demon, he would be wrong. Mother was not human either I am a hybrid of demon and veela." Draco admitted.

After that discussion the two boys began to learn to control their creatures together making teaching them so much easier on Severus they ended up with some free time on their hands.

Osias had used the opportunity to ask the one question that had been lingering on his mind.

"Father, why did you return to Voldemort's side after what he made you do? What did Dumbledore do that made you go back to someone that forced you to rape and kill?" Osias asked mustering every ounce of courage his dwindling Gryffindor nature could provide.

Severus sighed and began to explain. "It wasn't a quick process I served Dumbledore faithfully for around five years before I started noticing things weren't as light or golden as he claimed they would be. He seemed to be making more and more decisions that put people in harm all for his concept of the greater good. The last straw was when a half blood family sought refuge in Hogwarts, they were turned away because Hogwarts is supposed to remain empty over the summer months. A week later every member of that family was found dead. I later learned that the reason they had requested sanctuary was they were the ones to shelter the Longbottoms. They knew the people responsible for torturing them were still at large and were after them for information on where Neville and you had been taken.

I started backing away from the light then. I fell back into my former training in the Dark Arts. As you know long term use of those spells creates a kind of euphoria in the caster that just makes you want to use them more. Those couple of years between then and your first year at Hogwarts was spent with me figuring out I am indeed a Dark wizard. I knew enough at that time to realize I might be dark that didn't make me evil. All through your school years I watched my students get shunned and maligned by the other houses and there was nothing I could do to stop it. How could the Light side be as good as they claimed to be when they were teaching children to hate on sight rather then get to know the students? I wonder how many of the Dark Lord's followers joined because they finally got the chance to feel like they belonged.

I never really had a single allegiance before, even while I served Dumbledore I still bore the Dark Mark. It was only when I discovered what that man had done to my son that made me make a definite decision. The Dark Lord is evil don't ever forget that or you will feel his wrath, but there is still some humanity left in his evil, he will never lie to his followers it is beneath him and this lets you know what is coming. Dumbledore is just as evil, but in his own way more dangerous then the Dark Lord because he hides the evil in him with kind words and twinkling promises.

You have to understand that even as I saw Dumbledore slip further and further into Darkness the Dark Lord began to gain some semblance of sanity. Since he has returned he has been planning out raids and missions with much greater care. He understands now that outright genocide isn't the way to get what he wanted. The only people killed these days are the muggles who married into wizarding blood lines. I doubt he will blink an eye at killing a mud blood or a muggle that got in his way but he no longer seeks them out. Again he is evil and no amount of attitude adjustments will save him from that but he is no longer the insane killing machine he once was. In time I think he will be open to suggestion to solve the wizarding world's problems without bloodshed, but if that is what you want to do you will have to challenge his ideas and he wont back down easily you have to have absolute proof that your ideas are stronger then his but will achieve the same ends.

In the end it came down to a simple thing. I had a choice between two evils, I chose to go with whichever one you were willing to face. You were taken from me once by Dumbledore's manipulations I am not about to lose you again." Severus explained simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus brought the two boys to the train station. They were all garbed in their long black garb. Draco had his hood flung backwards having nothing to hide. Severus and Osias kept their hoods up. They wanted Osias's identity to remain unknown for the time being.

The two boys boarded the Hogwarts express without looking back it wouldn't due for them to appear sentimental in front of the other students. Even Draco couldn't see through Osias's aloof façade the truth was he wanted nothing more then to turn around and wave good bye to his father. He had never had a proper send off to school it didn't matter that he would see Severus again in a few hours. It was just the idea of being a normal kid that so enraptured Osias.

They finally managed to find an empty compartment towards the front of the train. The train was spit up in unspoken house sections to try and keep scuffles to a minimum. First years generally sat in the front or with older siblings. Next came the Slytherins their upbringing made them the least likely to drive the conductor insane. Then came the Ravenclaws the house that tolerated Slytherins the most. The Hufflepuffs sat in between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as they were best equipped to deal with the rambunctious Gryffindors that sat in the back as far away from the Slytherins as possible.

Draco picked the compartment and Osias followed without comment, this was Draco's turff until he was officially sorted at the welcoming feast. They ha gotten there early enough that none of Draco's Slytherin friends were on the train yet.

Osias pulled his hood as far forward as it would go. He had decided to keep his face hidden from the general student body until the sorting. He looked so much like his father the relationship couldn't be denied. He wanted to see the looks on peoples faces when he was revealed to them, it would let him see just how prejudice his former friends were towards Slytherins first hand.

Osias's thoughts were interrupted by Draco lacing his pale fingers into his hand.

"Stop brooding already I doubt anyone's dumb enough to challenge you even if they are Gryffindors. Plus even if they do you could beat them in about ten seconds no to mention Severus would have them scrubbing cauldrons until they graduate." He said reassuringly. Osias had been brooding quite a bit these last few days over returning to school. He had come a long way to overcoming his past conditioning but he still slipped now an then it wasn't an easy thing to overcome.

Slowly Osias's face relaxed back into his coolly observant mask. Just in time for the door to their compartment to open. Osias was expecting Draco to retract his hand but was pleasantly surprised when Draco left it where it was. When he saw who was at the door h understood why. It was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott some of Draco's actual friends not just bodyguards.

"Hey Draco who is this?" Blaise asked as he was the more curious of the two newly arrived boys.

Before Draco could answer Osias lowered his hood and let his features speak for themselves. They had decided the night before to be as honest as safety would allow with Draco's friends. Osias wouldn't have been able to stand being at least marginally responsible for Draco giving up his friends.

"Wow you look a lot like our head of house Severus Snape." Theodore said amazement temporarily overriding his shyness

Osias gave a small smile at that. "He is my father. My name is Osias." He introduced himself releasing Draco's hand for a moment to shake the other boy's hands.

When he sat back down Draco reclasped their hands, a movement that did not go unnoticed by the other Slytherins in the car.

"So how did this happen?" Blaise asked with a pointed glance at their joined hands.

"Well I'm sure your parents must have heard I stayed with my godfather this summer. We met and the rest is kind of obvious." Draco answered.

"He helped save my life." Osias answered quietly.

"Why did you need saving if you don't mind me asking?" Blaise asked again, giving a measuring look at Osias.

"Well my father didn't even know I existed until earlier this summer. My mother took steps to hide me, she was killed and I was sent away. They didn't take kindly to that. If father and Draco hadn't found me I would have bled to death." Osias answered mostly honestly they had decided to take this route of explanation to allow Draco and him some freedom of communication around other people in Osias's past.

"If you end up in Slytherin in which I don't see anything that suggests otherwise, except for Ravenclaw possibly, you won't be alone. Slytherin seems to be the place most kids from bad backgrounds end up, and people honestly wonder why we have such a bad reputation." Theodore explained slowly.

"I already know that, father explained it to me." Osias responded.

"I think the entire school is going to have collective epilepsy when they find out just who your father is." Blaise said in a surprisingly obvious change in topic as he sensed the tense atmosphere that had invaded the compartment.

"We are kind of hoping it will end up that way." Osias admitted allowing himself to relax back into the seat the painful topic shoved behind them. Draco just scooted closer to the raven haired boy and leaned against him discreetly.

"I wonder how many dreams you two are going to crush when people find out you two are already dating." Theodore said gleefully addressing this mainly to Draco because of his entourage of pureblood witches holding out for a marriage contact to the Malfoy heir.

"They are just going to have to live with it." Draco said forcefully holding onto Osias possessively.

"Draco calm down you are getting worked up over nothing no one can do anything to separate us even wizarding laws acknowledge that creature matings outweigh any previous marriages or engagements." Osias whispered carefully to the other boy Osias knew it was the veela in Draco responding to the suggested threat of other people pulling them apart.

Blaise heard Osias's whispered words. "If you two are mates, what are you? I already know what Draco is." He asked curiously.

"I am a hybrid half demon and half angel." Osias admitted another thing they wouldn't have to hide from Draco's friends.

"Doesn't that mean you have wings?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to transform unless I have to." Osias confirmed.

"Not a good idea to reveal your strongest weapon too early." Blaise agreed. "It definitely helps to have the element of surprise in a duel."

"I agree." Osias answered simply.

The conversation continued on in a lazy fashion each boy getting a proper measure of each other knowing that once they got to school they would have to put their Slytherin masks back up.

The only low point to the train ride was when Draco had to make his rounds for Prefect duty. When hr got up to leave the door to their compartment opened and two Gryffindors stood there, the last two people Osias wanted to see right then.

"Malfoy who's the new crony?" Ron asked viciously.

"You'll find out at Hogwarts like everyone else." Osias answered coldly, "and I am no one's crony."

"Hanging out with Malfoy makes you a crony after all everyone knows the ferret doesn't have any true friends." Ron answered back hotly and Osias was ashamed that he had ever been associated with him even if it was in the past.

"I have better friends then you will ever have with that temper." Draco answered not rising to the bait.

"You only use your so called friends then you'll stab them in the back you slimy snake." Ron fired back.

"You should shut the hell up right now and get far away from this spot very soon." Osias said his voice full of ice directed towards Ron. Only Draco noticed the whites of Osias's eyes slowly turning red and the pupils elongate if they didn't get the idiots away very soon or they were going to have a fully transformed demon on their hands and Osias's angel blood did not appear to be pacifying him at all that moment.

"You just can't stand to hear the truth." Ron answered back more arrogantly then even James Potter ever thought of being.

"I think you better listen to him Weasley you two need to leave before something he won't regret happens." Blaise told them hoping he would have more luck getting through to them he had never went out of his way to torture Gryffindors no matter how much he might want to at the time.

"Never thought you would descend to threats Zabini I guess that proves you're all the same." Ron said.

"I haven't even been sorted yet, you don't even know my name, and you have already judged me is your mind so pathetic you can't comprehend the idea he might just be trying to save your sorry ass. Now get out I won't be held responsible for anything that happens if you choose to stay." Osias said flatly trying to control the creature rising within him the last thing he wanted to do was transform in front of those two.

Finally Hermione showed some of the sense she had a reputation for and pulled Ron out of the compartment. Any respect that would have earner her was removed by the intense glare sent back. To someone used to living with Severus the glare was nothing, it was the intent behind the glare that continued to piss off Osias.

Osias was left to take deep breaths to rein himself back in. Transforming was still painful enough he wanted to avoid it if at all possible.

Draco lent his support to his mate when he needed it. It didn't seem to matter they had only discovered they were mates less then a week before they had fallen into their respective roles quickly. Both assumed the speed had to do with their blood responding to the bond and making their instincts to take care of each other come to the surface.

"Sorry about that, I still have a way to go before I can control myself around those two entirely." Osias explained succinctly no trace of his former attitude present.

"You actually did well for a first meeting with those two. Most of us usually end up hexing them." Theodore answered clinically.

"This isn't my first meeting with those particular Gryffindors, I met them in Diagon Alley not long after Potter went missing. I heard some of the things they were saying and to put it bluntly they have no room to speak of betraying friends. I wanted to hex them but figured it would be kind of difficult to explain their corpses to Dumbledore when we got to Hogwarts." Osias said with definite anger coloring every word spoken and pure fury on Dumbledore's name left no delusions of his hatred for the old codger.

"Ok, remind me to never piss you off. Just how strong are you anyway? Usually the more power you have the harder it is to control and you had to struggle quite a bit with it." Theodore asked.

Osias was in the middle of brushing the comments off when Draco came into the conversation, knowing he could trust his friends with this. "He dueled the Dark Lord." Was all he said.

"How did you manage to survive that?" Theodore asked astounded his father had come home with a lot of stories of Voldemort's dueling skills.

"He wasn't trying to kill me, he was testing me." Osias answered but was once again interrupted by Draco.

"Stop it Osias he really was trying to kill you and you know it. I also noticed you strategically forgot to mention you actually won the duel." Draco said with pride in his voice.

"You dueled the dark lord and actually won? Now I know I definitely never want to piss you off." Theodore said with a whistle.

"Why didn't you want us to know you won? That gives you some serious bragging rights." Blaise asked.

"Because I don't care about bragging right. I prefer to earn them honestly, you have never seen me duel anyone, I could be lying or something like that, I would rather get recognition for what I actually do." Osias explained.

"No one would have the guts to lie about dueling the dark lord, that's more then a little suicidal, but I understand what you mean." Blaise confirmed.

"Hey Draco didn't you have to do your prefect rounds?" Theodore reminded him.

"Yeah I better go do that now we will be at school soon and I have to make at least one round of the train before we get there." Draco confirmed.

After he left Osias was left facing the other two Slytherins and he resigned himself to being questioned.

"I just want you to know if you ever hurt Draco you will have to answer to us. We might not measure up to the Dark Lord but we can sure make your life hell." Blaise said simply.

Osias was a bit surprised at this. If he was back in Gryffindor he would be grilled within an inch of his life of every nonconsequential piece of information in the theory of discovering how good a friend he would become with them, not for protecting the other person in the relationship.

"You two need to understand something about matings. I am physically incapable of hurting him. I don't and wouldn't want to hurt him in the first place. You have nothing to worry about." Osias explained to them.

"Good answer, welcome to the group." Blaise said some of his natural excitement showing through.

"So, do you play Quidditch?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, I played seeker before, but that's Draco's position so I may just sit out. Osias answered just as the door to the compartment opened.

"Oh no you don't if your seeker Slytherin will be unbeatable, one of our chasers graduated last year I will try out for that." Draco said emerging from the corridor.

"That was fast." Blaise observed.

"IT doesn't take long to walk down and back as long as no one bugs you." He answered. "We have about ten minutes before we get to school we need to get changed." They all moved to do just that except Osias who thought it was pointless to change into a uniform before he was sorted. He wasn't an official student until he was placed in a house because to anyone else he hadn't gotten an invitation, transferring in had different rules.

Soon enough the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students started piling out of the train eager to get into Hogwarts and the awaiting feast. Osias followed the sound of Hagrid's voice, his father had told him to go up to the castle with the first years.

He ended up in a boat with three very nervous looking eleven year olds. He was the only one that didn't gasp in awe when they saw the school. In fact he didn't say a word or interact at all with the other students. He busied himself with making sure his hood covered his features completely. He was waiting for just the right moment to reveal who he was.

They were greeted by McGonagall in the front hall of Hogwarts. She brought them to the same small room off the side of the great hall Osias remembered from his first year.

Osias would be sorted last so he lingered towards the back of the group now crowding aroud the sorting hat. The hat had finished its song and the first years were slowly being separated into houses.

He noticed that most of the eyes were fixed on him blatantly trying to see what he looked like. He hated being stared at like some poor zoo specimen.

It took awhile to be done with the first years. When he saw McGonagall about to call his name he pushed back his hood the exact moment the stern voice called out.

"Snape, Osias." You could have heard a single cricket in the great hall as people took in his name and resemblance to his father.

The hat slid onto his head. _"Ah, the truth has finally come out. I foresee you needing ever bit of strength you have. I will put you where you truly need to be. **Slytherin!**_"

No surprise there he knew he would be in Slytherin from the very beginning of this whole ordeal. He kind of wished he would have let the hat put him there in the first place.

He slide into a seat at the Slytherin house table next to Draco and across from Theodore and Blaise. Sometime since he had left the group Crabbe and Goyle had found them and Crabbe sat on the other side of Draco and Goyle was next to Osias. They took their task of body guarding the Malfoy and Snape heirs seriously.

Osias let his eyes scan the teachers table registering the resigned looks on most of their faces. It was his father's proud gaze that allowed him to sit tall and take the stares of the other students.

A/N please review and tell me what you think of the revamps


	12. Reactions of a Father

A/N yeah finally an update sorry about that I was finishing up a few of my other stories now I can concentrate more on the four I have left.

Chapter Twelve

Reactions of a Father

It was two weeks into the school year and still nothing had been heard or seen of Lucius. All of them were on there guard they all knew this silence was not a good thing at all. The tension was driving Osias up the wall. He wanted to keep away from the depressing and worrying thoughts running around his head he through himself into his studies. He did all homework assignments on the night they were given and then went to his own books to continue his lessons from the summer.

Living in a dorm room with several other boys made hiding the exact nature of his books from his room mates difficult. At least he was reassured that these were Slytherins they would keep his secrets, if there was something in it for them. A decent bribe and he would be in the clear he just didn't feel like chancing it.

In his time at Hogwarts when he wasn't studying he was spending time with Draco and his friends. There was so much more to them all then Osias would have ever known if that summer had turned out any different. He was very glad he was getting the chance to know them now.

Of course the tension had to break sometime and break it did, into a thousand tiny shards. On a Friday night after classes were over Draco and Osias were taking a few minutes for themselves on one of the couches facing the fire in the common room when e very flustered Lucius Malfoy came storming in.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy what in the hell were you thinking boy! Malfoy's do not betray their blood. You couldn't handle a little just punishment and told our master personal secrets. I have spent the last two weeks recovering from his wrath. Now my son you are going to come quietly, and I might just let you go with the same number of Crucio's that I received. Every second you waste will earn you another round of cruciatus." Lucius ranted and ranted.

Osias was holding tightly to Draco reassuring the other creature with his presence. The gesture was not lost on Lucius.

"You are a disgusting abomination of the Malfoy name! You cringe away from me your own father yet you let this boy touch you? Your nothing but his little whore aren't you. I can't believe how disappointing you have become. You were such a good little boy perfect for our master. You will have your first lesson now Crucio!"

The two boys were so shocked by the mans obviously unhinged actions that they didn't have time to dodge. At the first cry of pain from his mate, Osias demon came bursting to the surface. The pain was excruciating as the transformation was sped up from his anger.

Osias didn't even feel the pain all he knew was this man had hurt his mate. He flew towards Lucius with an ear splitting screech attacking the man with his talon like nails. Punching and clawing Osias drew a satisfying amount of blood from the older wizard, he even felt the crunch of shattered bone as he landed a solid punch to Lucius's face.

When Lucius was reduced to a nearly unrecognizable pile of blood and bruises Osias leaned down and whispered to the other demon who hadn't even thought to transform not expecting the attack to come from Osias.

"You will never touch my mate again. You are a disgusting creature who doesn't deserve to live, but I refuse to sully my hands with your death. I think I will just send you back to milord with a bit of an explanation. I'm sure he could come up with much more creative, not to mention painful, ways to torture you." Osias threatened in a deadly voice.

When he finally turned away from the mess of a death eater he saw the looks of shock and awe that were on the Slytherin's face. Despite what seems to be a common thing demons or angels were not seen very often. To find a fully transformed hybrid was the stuff of legends. Many wizards didn't even believe such a cross over was possible.

Osias ignored the rest of his house and just went over to his lover and took him into his arms. Lucius's words had hit his smaller mate very hard indeed. He had lived his entire life hoping for his father's approval. Osias understood the thoughts going through Draco's mind he knew what his father had done to him was wrong but he still wanted the man's approval. Wrapping both of them up in his white dragon wings he carried Draco into the dorm, giving instructions to Crabbe and Goyle on the way there to make sure they weren't disturbed.

They just needed some time alone in each other's presence before the emotions of the day could be handled. Osias didn't even wait until they were on the bed to start trailing feather light kisses onto Draco's face and neck. It didn't take long before Draco was smoothly undoing Osias's buttons on his ruined school uniform and loosening the other boys tie. Deft fingers made short work of the clothing.

So slowly, inch by inch, more soft skin was exposed. Draco's finger tips soon came to rest on the scales running down Osias's back. Finding them to be incredibly sensitive. On an impulse Draco called his own change and Osias saw him fully transformed. Draco had feathered wings that were thinner then Osias's but longer. Osias wondered for a few seconds why the feathers were black. Where Osias had his scales Draco had thin royal blue markings that were also sensitive to touch. Done looking they continued there explorations of each other.

XXXXXX insert slash scene I think you guys can imagine a better scene then I can write under ff regulations XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in a city of clouds and a city of smoke simultaneously a book automatically recorded the mating of one of its own. The keeper of the books looked on incredulously as the names were spelled out in golden ink something that hadn't happened for a hundred years was occurring. A royal heir had been found, and was now mated.

The sound of feathers filled the air in the city of clouds. The sound of scales on scale was heard in the city of smoke. Both were seeking its champion. The one that could bring an end to their war.

Please Review!


	13. Royal Blood

A/N woohoo another chapter I am so sorry it took so long I have been working on this for nearly a week. I hate writers block I really do. I hope it was worth the effort.

Chapter Thirteen

Royal Blood

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a strange affair. Osias and Draco were being grilled by the rest of their house on their whereabouts, and activities, of the previous evening. The inquisition might not have been as bad if the dormitory door hadn't been locked by Osias, no one had the power to break his spells. The other sixth year boys had to either bunk with younger siblings or friends, the ones who weren't lucky enough to have that, namely Crabbe and Goyle had to sleep on the common room couch.

Their friendly, and not so friendly, discussion was cut off when the doors to the hall burst open. Two figures stood there, and the occasional glare shared between them showed they obviously knew each other and it was just as obvious that they hated each other. They stepped further into the great hall scanning the students with their gaze. Every pair of eyes was fixated on the two newly arrived creatures. That's right creatures, they had humanoid bodies but the similarities ended there.

The figure on the right had black as night hair framing his effeminate face, eyes of pure black with no whites to them coolly observed the students. His body was clothed only in a pair of leather trousers, his shirtless torso was covered in deep black scales that reflected back slightly red hues. Extending to either side of him were huge leathery dragon type wings. A layer of black scales sliced across his cheeks from the jaw line up to his eyes.

The creature on the left was the exact opposite of her companion. Their heights matched, and that was the end of their similarities. This figure was female her face was oddly androgynous but no one could deny her beauty. Silver hair flowed down her back reaching her thighs. Her eyes glowed deep burnished gold, her eyes contained no whites either. From her shoulder blades two opalescent, feathery, wings extended to either side of her back. A simple pair of lace up sandals and a light blue tunic cut low in the back allowing her wings freedom was her only garb. She carried markings on her body of the deepest blue.

"Why have you come?" Dumbledore asked the two ethereal creatures.

"I have come for Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy." The dark male explained.

"And I am here for Osias Thantos Evans Snape." The light female answered.

Both boys shared a quick glance before rising to their feet. Osias being the dominant creature asked for both of them. "What do you want with us?" He asked pulling Draco closer to him.

"You have both achieved the necessary status for you to receive your full inheritance." The male answered. "We will not harm you we just need to explain a few things and a room full of curious young humans is not the place for the discussion."

"You may each bring one person with you if that would make you more comfortable." The female said in a softer tone then her companion.

"I want my father with me." Osias said without having to think hard.

It wasn't as easy for Draco. He had a feeling this was a discussion that would be prudent to have more then one adult there, even if that one adult was Severus. His decision wasn't what any one was expecting. "Please could Professor Flitwick come with me?" he mainly addressed this to the tiny Charms professor who nodded in ascent.

The professors in question rose gracefully from their seats to join the boys who were already standing next to the two new comers. They all followed the dark male from the Great Hall. Draco, Osias, and Severus all had a pretty good idea what these creatures were, professor Flitwick just looked curious about his selection. When the group was out of earshot the tiny professor finally said something.

"Mr. Malfoy I am curious why did you choose me?" The Professor had a kind demeanor that showed he wasn't upset just curious.

"You are the only professor that is not bias one way or another. This discussion is going to bring information to light that very few people know I don't want it getting out because my escort has something against my name, house, alliance, or species." Draco answered.

Flitwick just nodded he was the head of Ravenclaw house he knew enough to know Draco's comments would be explained eventually.

The two creatures seemed to have perfect knowledge of the castle because they led the little group with confidence. They went to one of the dozens of empty classrooms that littered Hogwarts castle. A few quick spells had the room locked and warded against spies.

"Who are you?" Severus asked immediately after the spells had been cast.

"I am Gabriel Guardian of the Light." The female answered.

"And I am Lucifer Steward of the Dark." The male answered.

"Why are you here?" Osias asked curiously.

"We are here because you both carry special blood in your veins, when the two of you bonded together that blood activated alerting us to your existence." Lucifer answered succinctly.

Ignoring the bright red of the boy's cheeks Gabriel continued. "You two have just become the first bonded pair in history to have both partners descend from Royal Blood of opposing lines." She told them gently.

"Whoa hold on a second, Royal Blood? What do you mean by that?" Osias asked just knowing that this was just one more thing that made it so he would never be normal.

"Both of you descend from Royalty, Draconis you descend from my species, Osias you descend from Gabriel. We are aware of the fact you are both hybrids. Your Royal Blood asserts itself in your dominant coloring, except for your markings Draconis they are a gift from your mate." Lucifer explained.

"A Royal Demon has never before bonded to a Royal Archangel. We were soon to give up hope of finding another Royal capable of inheriting. You see only a bonded Royal can claim the throne of either realm. The last king of either of our species died two thousand years ago, are hope was left to those few descendants that entered the mortal realm. They gave up their immortality to live amongst mortals, but the moment you two unlocked your inheritance you regained your immortality. You will have a total of one human or in your case wizarding life span in the mortal realm before you must return to either the Demonus or Angelus realm, at any time during that lifespan you can chose to become mortal again, but you will forfeit your place amongst us."

Gabriel explained.

"I have a question then. You said that it was us bonding that unlocked our inheritance. Well why didn't the generations before us inherit? What was so different about Draco and me getting together?" Osias asked.

"A few of them did. The last one to awaken was 128 years ago. They chose to forfeit the throne rather then rule. As for what was different about you and your bonded is that you were natural mates. This only happens between magical creatures and in your case Osias Archangels kept marrying humans. Your mother was destined to be the last full blood Archangel to be born on earth. In your case Draconis your family kept arranging marriages the few creatures your line held didn't have a chance to find their mates." Lucifer answered the question.

"The ability to bare children is also involved. The blood will not activate if the pairing will be fruitless." Gabriel explained. "Oh don't look at me like that. You are in a magic castle talking to a Demon and an Angel about being Royalty and you are having trouble believing you can have children? I think this is going to take longer then I thought." She said with a sigh.

(A/N this would be the point in time that anyone squeaked by Mpreg should hit the pretty back button. Remember this is fiction people if a person can kill another with a stick of wood and two words why can't males have babies? )

Changing the subject Draco asked a question. "What does having Royal Blood actually entail? I mean what is expected of us?" He asked his Malfoy upbringing told him to be aware of everything.

"It means that while you are on earth you will receive training on how to command your people. If you need aid during your training, or our realm needs you, you have the power to command our armies. When your time among mortals ends you can choose to move on to the next world or rule your people." Lucifer answered.

"How do we live our life on earth? Do we hide our heritage or tell people exactly what they are dealing with?" Osias asked.

"You can take either course of action but I would suggest revealing all, after talking to your lord of course." Gabriel answered.

"You know who we have aligned with?" Draco asked carefully.

"Yes and we approve, even though you outrank us and don't have to listen to us, the Demonus and Angelus realms have been at war so long it is spilling over onto the earth. The balance between Light and Dark is no more, some years there is too much Light others the world is swathed in Darkness. Old grudges die hard any of the old lines of the Realms refuse to change their ways on the word of a caretaker only the king can call an armistice. Despite what Lucifer or I feel towards each other personally for the Realms the two of you are just what they need to come out of war time. In this time the Dark is too strong. The one meant to keep the balance Light has lost sight of his purpose and is shifting the balance towards the Dark. He must be neutralized and a new balance achieved. Your Lord is the best hope for the future. His rebirth has caused a change in his thinking that slight as it is will help him achieve a balance between pain and reward, Light and Dark." Gabriel explained.

Osias chanced a glance at his Charms professor and the smart Wizard had put the pieces together and come to the correct answer. Any one else upon discovering they were in a room full of creatures that supported a supposed Dark Lord would be panicking, but Flitwick had been paying attention he heard the Angel's words. If Voldemort was the best thing for his world then so be it.

"The four of you need to return to your classes for the day. You have already missed the first class of the day. If any of the professors, or students, hassle you over the hour please direct them to us we will be remaining to train you two." Lucifer said carefully.

With that they left the room but not before Severus invited them all back to his quarters after class so they could explain to Flitwick the whole story. Severus just had a feeling the Charms professor would become a powerful ally if treated the right way.

Please Review!!!!!


	14. Deprived Humanity

IMPORTANT RANT **DO NOT SKIP OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

YES THIS IS PURELY RANT AND NO I DON'T FUCKING CARE AT THIS POINT IN TIME. I TRIED TO DEAL WITH THIS LIKE ANY OTHER MATURE ADULT BUT THEY HAD OTHER IDEAS.

NOW a few days ago I received an anonymous review that can only be described as a flame. Normally this doesn't bother me because out of 14 stories and over a thousand cumulative reviews I have only ever received three flames.

BUT there is a catch in this situation. I did what I normally do with flames and deleted it. Yes I know what was said yes it hurts and no it doesn't stop me from writing. Usually flames die after you delete them. I know for a fact children who shouldn't be on this site in the first place read the summaries, and the reviews to figure out what stories to read. I don't want them reading that. If you truly feel the need to flame me do it in a private message and have the guts to use an account.

NOW on to the reason for the rant imagine my surprise when checking my inbox to find a review WITH THE EXACT SAME WORDING from a user with an account. I find this not only incredibly disturbing but I feel bad for the person who did it to be that deprived. The only reason they reloaded it was so other people could read it.

WHY is this upsetting me so much do you ask? Every author on this site has received flames why am I taking time to comment on this particular flame? Simple because this person compared this story to Hitler!

THIS IS A FUCKING **FICTIONAL STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** THESE CHARACTERS ARE **NOT** REAL PEOPLE NO ONE IS BEING HARMED THROUGH MY WORDS. MUDBLOOD PUREBLOOD HALFBLOOD MUGGLE THESE ARE **FICTIONAL **CHARACTERS IN A **FICTIONAL WORLD!!!!!!** TO COMPARE THIS TO HITLER WHO HURT SO MANY REAL FLESH AND BLOOD PEOPLE. YOU REALLY NEED TO PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND GET A LIFE! I WOULD **NEVER **AND I MEAN NEVER MAKE LIGHT OF SOMETHING THAT HORRENDOUSLY TRAGIC.

I HAVE NEVER SAID VOLDEMORT WAS A GOOD GUY! I NEVER SAID HE WOULD RULE OR EVEN WIN! THE ANGEL SAID HE WAS THE BALANCE OF EVIL THAT MEANS THERE HAS TO BE LIGHT TO OFF SET IT THAT IS OSIAS. SHE SAID THERE WAS TOO MUCH **DARKNESS** THEY NEEDED TO CUT BACK THE DARK BY ONE LORD! I KEPT THE ONE WHO HAD YET TO MAKE HIS CHANGE DUMBLEDORE ALREADY DID HE WENT FROM LIGHT TO DARK VOLDEMORT IS HEADED THE OTHER WAY.

THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE ASSUMPTION PEOPLE CAN CHANGE. EVEN IN THE CANON STORIES SEVERUS SNAPE WAS ONCE A LOYAL DEATH EATER YOU DON'T THINK HE DIDN'T RAPE TORTURE AND KILL? HE CHANGED FOR THE BETTER SO CAN VOLDEMORT AND NO HE WONT BE ALL SWEETNESS AND LIGHT!

WHEN OSIAS MADE HIS CHOICE HE WAS A TEENAGER WHO HAD BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF STRESS AND ONLY KNEW A MAN HE HAD ONCE TRUSTED WITH HIS LIFE HAD LIED TO HIM! SO HE DID THE ONE THING THAT WOULD SINGLEHANDEDLY PISS HIM OFF THE MOST! NO HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS WHAT HE WAS DOING AT THE TIME BUT HE WILL COME TO REALIZE IT!

**I HAD A FUCKING REASON FOR DOING EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY!!!** AND EVEN IF I DIDN'T I AM DEAD SERIOUS I WOULD NEVER MAKE LIGHT OF DEATH EVER!!! I HAVE SEEN TOO MUCH OF IT EXPERIENCED IT CLOSE HAND AND HAVING A FLAMER TELLING A RECOVERING CUTTER TO BASICALLY GO FUCK THEMSELVES (several times over) IS TRUE TERRORISM!! BEING THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY I **AM **REAL I CAN BLEED AND DIE JUST LIKE ANY MORTAL. I AM HEALING BUT NOT ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH THIS CRAP FOR VERY LONG. I HAD TO GET IT OUT OR I VERY WELL COULD BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!

I am sorry to anyone who has read and loved this fic I had to write this I am not joking it could kill me to keep this bottled in not knowing how many people think the same way. Just for that reason this note will not be taken down. The next chapter will be up soon but I am really upset over this, all you have to do is look in the review history and I think you will see why. I will not be responsible for disturbing someone else by posting it here. Go look if you want to know what a fellow human is capable of. You'll know which one it is it's the one that acts like it is an original review when in fact it is the second with the same wording. The original flame was also posted at chapter three!!! How could they even know what choice Osias made in chapter three? I don't even hint at it until chapter four. I tell you he is not with Dumbledore nothing else.

I also want to say sorry for anyone else who lived through **any** type of terrorism. My heart goes out to you. My sister is a soldier and multiple cousins are also in the military. I would be too but certain regulations stop me. plus the fact I cannot stand unnecessary deaths. I see nothing necessary in the currant loss of life spreading across this world. And I am sorry someone was deprived enough to compare the pain, anger, fear, and general hurt that you are feeling now to a completely fictional story when there are so many flesh and blood people out there who are hurting for real.

DBP


	15. Master Of Hogwarts

First of all I just want to say thank you to all who reviewed and supported me last chapter, but I am afraid I have some bad news. This story was going to originally have about ten more chapters left to it, including more indepth slash and Mpreg and a bit more pandering to Voldemort, but I refuse to encourage another flamer like that. So, in short this story will be finished, but its going to be a lot shorter then I planned. In fact there might be as few as three chapters left. I might even get this done tonight.

I am sorry to all and I hope the finish of this fic is satisfactory. I am not rushing but I am removing quite a bit of the plot I originally set up.

Chapter Fourteen

Master of Hogwarts

The four Wizards were safely ensconced in the potions master's chambers. After a mug of calming tea had been served to each person, the explanations started.

Flitwik listened intently and was not shy about asking questions when he needed to. The whole sordid story came spilling out, starting with the secret behind Osias Snape's sudden appearance.

When it came time to tell him exactly why the Dark Lord did not kill him directly upon finding out Osias's former identity they stumbled a bit. The fact that Harry Potter had actually chosen the dark side over the light was a hard point to grasp.

Osias had this to say about his defection. "It was the first time I have ever made a choice based on what I wanted. I know it may seem a bit extreme to switch completely. To tell the truth I haven't really. For now I serve Voldemort as an equal, but once our mutual goal of neutralizing Dumbledore is achieved the Dark Lord may find himself being reined in rather abruptly. The angel had a point, he is the balance of Darkness, that means he must be kept in check. The Darkness must not grow past where the light reaches. I bare his Mark on me now, he should be preparing to receive mine."

"That does make a lot of sense, but how much time do you think we will have to accomplish this?" Flitwik asked.

"You said we, does that mean you are with us?" Draco asked explicitly.

"Yes, you have proved your point to me, but I reserve the right to back out at any time, I will not betray your confidence in any case." The small Charms professor answered.

"I think the sooner we act the better. We can not let Dumbledore achieve the upper hand. The stewards did say we should reveal ourselves to the school. Why don't we do that at the same time we expose Dumbledore for what he did. A public showing will be just the thing to crumble his pride, and take the spark out of him. When he hits rock bottom we will exact our final vengeance and hit him with everything we have. The ministry might be inept but they want Dumbledore out of Hogwarts just as much, or possibly more, as Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

What the ministry doesn't know is that there is going to be some rearranging there as well. There are too many laws and regulations that are far out of date. Not too mention Fudge needs to be dealt with. Anyone, with the exception of Dumbledore, would be better for the job then that bungler.

As for Voldemort he can wait for now, but he will be controlled in his madness. He has committed too many sins to be forgiven unconditionally, but his strength will be useful in the coming times.

I say we act on Dumbledore as soon as possible. We have already missed dinner for this evening or I would say it should be done tonight. Tomorrow morning would be best with that in mind. Remember Dumbledore only appears to be frail, we can not let him in on this little surprise. The longer we wait the more likely there will be problems." Osias laid out for everyone else.

"It sounds a bit fast for me but you do have a point. He can not find out. Tomorrow it is then." Severus agreed.

"What do you need us to do?" Draco asked from his position on the hybrid's lap, a position that produced an astonished expression on Flitwik's face. While the school was aware of the relationship, in public they were never too openly affectionate.

"For the most part, Father and the Professor need to run damage control. When you see me get up to confront Dumbledore lock the doors to the great hall, a Sonorous charm would not be misplaced, and maybe a general silencing spell on the students? Draco I need you to come up with me, and be ready to transform when I do. We must present a united front. He has committed the most sins against me so I get to be the one to bring him down, I just can't do it alone." Osias explained his simple requests.

"We can do all of that, except for the general silencer, the Great Hall is just too large. Even with both of us casting it, there are too many students to cover. What we can do is watch the tables and if anyone tries to cause trouble indivdually stun them and keep them in their seats." Flitwik said catching the flaw in the plan.

"That will work just fine." Osias agreed.

"Is that the final plan then? Seems a little too simple." Draco sommented.

"Draco you should know better, the simplest plans are the easiest to pull off. The less that can go wrong the better." Severus reminded him.

"This is really going to work isn't it? We are about to turn the wizarding world on it's head and no one is even seeing this coming." Draco said with finality. Nothing more was added on because nothing was needed.

Please Review!

A/N Again I project three more chapters and a short epilogue to go either at the end of the last one or have its own place depending on how large it is in comparison to the last chapter.

Instead of speed finishing this one I think I'm going to go update my other fics, then come back. I have been neglecting my account. I looked back on my old stuff and realized I had a complete story written out and posted in the time it has been takeing me to update three chapters lately. I am truly sorry about that because I honestly don't know why that is happening. I am no busier then when I was in school, I just haven't been in a writing kind of mood. hopefully I will get back into the swing of things.


	16. Fall of the White Bumblebee

Yeah another chapter. Two more to go.

Chapter Fifteen

Fall of the White Bumblebee

Everything was set for their tiny little coup. The great hall was filling with students just like every other morning. The professors were already in their seats, another custom of the hall. They only had to wait for the right moment.

Now Osias didn't want to shock people so bad that they literally would have a coronary. He thought it would be best to have them be in the hall for awhile and have a chance to wake up to full functioning before the shock to their systems.

The calm before the storm was racking on the nerves of the group. Just sitting there trying to eat while everyone else thought this was just another morning was not doing their nervous system any good.

Finally when everyone had reached the hall and were thinking about getting to their first classes of the day, Osias stood and approached the head table. This was just unusual enough that barely anyone noticed two professors quietly whispering a few choice charms.

"Headmaster, I think its time for certain information to come to light, don't you?" Osias said the Sonorous charm cast by his father coming into effect, the entire hall was silenced by that simple statement.

"Would that information concern those two beings that called you out yesterday?" Dumbledore said not dropping his grandfatherly voice just yet, not knowing exactly what he was dealing with just yet.

"It concerns them but not the way you think. They were just informing us of the exact nature of a condition we had already been aware of. You see my mate and I are not human in any way, although both of us are hybrids." Osias said delivering the first shock of his speech, and that was when Draco came to stand at his side.

"Are you going to tell me what you are?" Dumbledore commanded in the guise of a question.

"No headmaster we are not going to tell you, we are going to show you." Perfectly on cue both boys called their transformations, and a bit of pain later they were standing fully transformed in front of the great hall.

"I see, both of you carry demon blood, Mr. Potter seems to have Angel and Mr. Malfoy Veela." Dumbledore correctly diagnosed.

"Very good Dumbledore, and that may be the last thing people believe coming from your mouth. We have some information we would like to share with the hall, about a boy who should have died and the man that should have protected him." Osias said with great fervor in his voice.

"This boy was fathered through the Dark Lord's machinations, and hidden as another man's son due to the charms cast by his worried mother. For a year and a half the boy and his mother lived with this other man, the man the mother truly loved. Their life was simple and happy at first, but quickly plagued by the selfsame lord that caused the boy's existence in the first place.

Then the first evil was done to the child, his whole life was taken away by one bright green curse. Then a man sworn to protect the children under his care got it in this head to mold himself a weapon. This child was prophecised to fight, but no where in this prophecy does it say when these two were to meet. This man assumed the child would have time to grow up first and train later. He gave the child to his only living relations, not knowing the mother was adopted. These humans were of the mind to hate magic and anything to do with it. That included the child. He was raised to think himself worthless never knowing a kind touch, only pain and fear.

This was the old man's first plan. Have the child raised in complete submission far away from any thoughts of magic. When the child was rescued from the relatives and thrust into a world he had no knowledge of he not only had to deal with a new world but the fame on top of it. Who else would he go to but the one that pulled him out of misery? A masterful plan that almost worked.

The child escaped the plan laid out for him. The true father remembered the past in time to retrieve him and pull him out of dark depression. His heritage was explained and the boy grew strong. He grew to do something no one would believe he was capable of. He joined the lord responsible for the death of his mother. There are always casualties in a war. Plus if prior events hadn't occurred the child wouldn't exist in the first place.

This Dark Lord's mind was once twisted by desire and greed, all very human traits. In his attempt to murder the child he was torn from flesh, blood, and bone to be tossed out a bodiless spirit. Thus the human desires of his heart deadened and dampened. He received a new outlook on the battle. With the regaining of his body the human desires returned. This time tempered with an intelligence not seen before from this wizard. His bodiless time had changed him, and erased his madness, he was still dark, but he did not do anything without reason behind it. He destroyed the lives of adults who chose to fight, not take advantage of a child.

The child then came back to school under a new name with a fresh start. His old persona dead to the others of his world. He fought to gain the trust of those around him and in turn not betray them. He then learns he has the power to dispose of one evil old man and he takes it.

My name is Osias Thantos Evans Snape, formerly known as Harry James Potter. I am the current royal of the Archangels, and mate to the ruler of the demons. I am judge, jury, and executioner all in one. You Headmaster Dumbledore are found guilty of child endangerment, accessory to abuse, obstruction of justice, and are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban, to be kissed ten years into that term, and the stripping of your magic to occur right now." Osias made his speech and his point with Dumbledore steadily getting angrier and angrier, with some unknown force holding him back from exploding.

The force holding the headmaster let go after the sentence had been said and the enraged old man stood and drew his wand in one fluid motion.

"You can not do this to me Harry Potter, I see you will have to be shown the error of your ways, Stupefy" Dumbledore was shocked when the only thing to happen was his well worn, antique wand exploded with the force of back up magic.

"I told you your magic was stripped, you can do no spells either wanded or not, and no potion will ever turn out right again. I have left you with just enough that the dementors wont kill you in a few years, but right now you are nothing better then a squib. Oh, and aurors are going to show up in about ten minutes to take you to Azkaban. Angelic, and demonic laws over ride the laws of humans. Nothing can be done to change my ruling and you brought this on yourself." Osias explained to the shocked headmaster and the equally shocked hall. This truly was an unusual day.


	17. Taming the Dark One

Chapter Sixteen

Taming the Dark One

Voldemort was having an altogether good day, he had made plans for yet another raid with the next always on his mind. His minions had all completed their missions satisfactorily. And there was some minor buzzing that something was happening at Hogwarts.

Therefore he was a bit irritated to notice someone else sitting in his chair. Even more disturbed was he to notice exactly who it was. A fully transformed Osias.

"Excuse my manners Milord, but I let myself in. You need to be informed of some things, and agree to others, and if you don't agree things will not be pleasant." Osias said calmly as the crimson eyed lord tried to untwist his words.

"What happened to bring you here on a school day?" The lord could be forgiven the lack of intelligent questions, because that was a generally good one to ask.

"Oh, you know the usual was bored, learned something interesting, and overthrowing old coots, for starters." He answered nonchalantly.

"Care to tell me how you managed that?" Voldemort asked to the point.

"The getting bored part? Fairly simply when you already know most of the material. The finding out something interesting? I had a visitor explain a few things to me. And the overthrowing old coots part, I just used a bit of Slytherin thinking and the power I was supposed to have. He is now powerless in Azkaban and in ten years he will be kissed." Osias explained.

Out of all that Voldemort only had one question. "Why after ten years?" He asked.

"Because, after a prisoner is kissed the dementors no longer feed on them. I wanted Dumbledore to suffer as I had. Then lose everything he had to lose." Osias explained.

"Very fitting, but that doesn't explain why you are here." Voldemort pointed out.

"Fine, I wanted to make a deal with you." Osias said.

"Other then the one we already have?" Voldemort asked.

"More like a continuation of that one. You see I bare your mark, this time I want you to bare mine." Osias asked and saw the immediate danger.

"May I remind you what I have already done to Dumbledore? And with him I didn't even have to lift my wand. I would gladly like another duel with you so don't push it." Osias commanded.

"What are your terms?" The tone of Voldemort's voice let Osias know it was only a temporary submission.

"I want you to stop killing. If you want to change something then help me take over the ministry. I will let you and your people rule from there as long as you have at least a few light sided individuals as well. This will not be a dictatorship, but it will let you change what you want to and avoid blood shed. You wanted separate things for muggleborns and purebloods, then by all means separate them, but they are all to learn magic. They just don't have to be in class together, we need to bring the muggleborns up not put the purebloods down. I understand that now, but killing them isn't going to help that and revenge is a dry cause, I can tell you that from experience.

Both of our histories made us as strong as we are don't try and kill it, try and use it further. Let us combine strengths and make the wizarding world stronger then ever before."

"You have no idea what you ask of me. I have always killed, I am no politician. If what you say is true then I would be putting my cause in the hands of bureaucrats something I am loathe to do." Voldemort answered.

"Are you telling me the big bad dark lord is afraid of a little paper work? If you can lead an army you can run a country. May I remind you that you don't have complete full rein. Just as I ill be taking some of your ideas for Hogwarts, You will take some of mine for the ministry. You wanted us as equals well this is my deal take it or fight me and end up like Dumbledore." Osias warned.

"How do you know you will win?" Voldemort challenged.

"Because I have beaten you before, and I know I can do it again." Osias reminded him.

"What kind of mark?" Voldemort asked resignedly.

"Give me your right arm." Osias commanded and with that tone Voldemort had to comply.

With a few whispered words the mark was there, it was a pair of wings one a silver dragons wing and the other a black bird like wing. Voldemort did not miss the symbolism.

"I can live with it, are you going to mark my death eaters too?" Voldemort asked at least hoping for that.

"Sorry to disappoint but the moment I marked you every person marked by you now carries my mark, and that works both ways. I have placed this symbol on my own forces before I left for here, they now carry a dark mark as well." Osias answered.

"Well at least today wasn't a total loss, I did get more forces. Just watch your back." Voldemort warned.

"Oh don't worry I will be waiting for you." Osias answered knowing full well a single conversation was not going to change Voldemort he was going to have to put out fires for years to come, but at least it was a start.

A/N There is a single chapter left. It will basically be a simple chapter that transitions into the epilogue quickly. This will be done in a few hours I promise, unless my power goes out from the storm.


	18. The Last Look

Chapter Seventeen

The Final Look

Osias came back to Hogwarts from his meeting with Voldemort exhausted. The stress finally catching up with him. His tired legs carried him down into the dungeons where his family was gathered. Severus patted his shoulder with pride shining in his eyes, no words needed to be said. Flitwik was just looking amazed that Osias had come back in one piece.

Osias only really noticed one person and he easily pulled the slightly smaller creature down on top of him onto the couch. Inhaling the scent of Draco was calming to his frazzled state and the words whispered in his ear made a smile go across his face. All the adults heard was something along the lines, the angel was right.

It took Severus a few seconds to work it out and when he did, he couldn't help the small smile over his own features. "When did you find out?" Severus asked the blond, Flitwik still not quite understanding.

"Last night after we finished talking. I haven't been feeling good in the mornings, so when Osias said we would go after Dumbledore at breakfast I went to get a check up and she told me. I didn't want to distract Osias right before everything was supposed to happen." Draco explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" Osias asked.

"I didn't think it was important compared to everything else going on. It wasn't that bad really just enough for me to get it checked out." Draco quickly reassured his mate.

"Don't hide that from me again. There is nothing more important to me then my mate, and now my child." Osias said resting a light hand on Draco's abdomen. That would be when Flitwik remembered that part of the angels explanations and he was happy for the young men.

"I guess fate is deciding she likes me right now." Osias said with a laugh.

Later that evening as he lay in bed his arms wrapped securely around Draco their child safe between them. He truly couldn't think of a better reward for all his work. He knew he wasn't finished but he was well on his way to achieving what he had been destined to do.

The radical changes the wizarding world underwent in the following year was enough to set everyones head spinning. The ministry was being run by death eaters and Hogwarts was under predominantly light control. Both worked seamless together, aside from the time Voldemort had to be reined in, to produce students of a caliber not seen since the founders died out.

The biggest treasure to the little group that started it all was Braden William Malfoy-Snape. The little boy was growing up strong and cunning, an unusual and very hard to raise kind of personality. He drove his parents to insanity but they loved each other deeply. Draco and Osias had decided since they were immortals and had the rest of forever to have children they would focus their attention on raising one happy, healthy child at a time so no one felt left out or neglected.

The Angelus and Demonus realms soon had kings seated at their thrones. If every once and a while those thrones were occupied by more then one creature at a time it was overlooked as the mates enjoyed each others company so much they rarely left each others sight. Braden was also even more unusual for his parents. There had never before been a single heir to both thrones. When it was time for his fathers to step down he would have control of demons and angels no one knew what his rein would bring but they were all looking forward to it.

The legacy left by the hybrids in the mortal realm continued to grow and prosper. Time past and new rulers came to power always in balance, and if they did show signs of shifted the kings rose and fought the needed battles to regain peace. It was a simple existence but Osias and Draco couldn't ask for anything better.

A/N I want to thank all of you for sticking through this story with me and I am thankful I got it done for you guys. I am sorry I had to cut it short but it was necessary and I hope not too disappointing. I will still be around lurking, so be on the watch more stories are coming after i finish my current ones.


End file.
